The Value of a Life
by Mistress of the Rose
Summary: Tracy holds Vachon's lifeless body, realizing too late what he meant to her. She prays for redemption, and a surprising visitor steps in to help. Will Tracy and Vachon finally be able to have a life together?
1. Second Chance

The Value of a Life

Chapter 1: Second Chance

Tracy/Vachon, post Ashes to Ashes, takes the story a whole new direction from there.

Usual Disclaimers: Not mine, blah blah blah. Like I would treat something of mine like they did!

Chapter 1 Rated T, Story Rated M for later chapters.

This is a rewrite of a story I wrote write after Season 3 ended. I've dug it out of the dust and sharpened some things up, I hope you enjoy. I'm all about the Reviews, thanks.

Tracy looked down at the beautiful man in her arms. She saw the incredible hair, hair that made her fingers ache to touch it. She saw the lips, sculpted, sensual. She saw the eyelashes, closed, fanning down to his beautiful cheekbones. She saw the stake in his chest, the stake that was just in her hands.

Vachon was gone. She killed him.

"No, Vachon, Javier," Tracy stammered, stumbling over the first name that never seemed to roll smoothy off her lips. She cried as she held him tightly. This wasn't right. Vachon can't die. That's the deal. He paid that price. Immortality was the thing that was keeping them apart. He can't die.

Vachon had called her earlier that evening asking for her help. After all the times she'd turned to him for help, she rushed to his side without hesitation. She found him tormented, in agony. He'd been attacked by Divia, a vampire of true evil, and her evil was running through his veins. No longer able to stave off the dark images racing through his mind, Vachon begged Tracy to end his torment, to stake him. Divia's attack had stolen what was left of his soul. He would gladly choose death over evil.

"I can't Vachon," Tracy begged. "Don't ask this of me. We'll find another way."

Lunging at her, Vachon impaled himself on the stake in her hands. Looking into her blue eyes one last time, he whispered, "Wish me luck."

Pain tore through Tracy as all that she lost hit her, and why. She'd lost more than a beautiful man with smart ass ways; more than just a friend. She'd lost the dream she kept hidden deep in her heart, her dream to truly be his. She faced the brutal truth that she had no one to blame but herself. She lost Vachon because she was a coward and a fool. "Immortality" is a lie. Vachon could die like anyone else.

"Why didn't I see? Oh, Javier, forgive me, " She sobbed as she held him closer. "I know it doesn't make sense,and I didn't really act like it,and you probably can't even hear me, or maybe you can," Babbling again, Vetter, she berated herself. "Can't you shut up and finally be honest, now that you know he can't laugh at you, can't reject you, can't hold you or kiss you or taste you?

"I love you, Javier. I'm so sorry I was such a coward." She held him and cried.

Then she prayed. "God, God, please don't let it end this way, he's NOT evil, please God, help me..." Tracy continued to cry and pray and hold Vachon in the desperation of denial. Common sense was gone, the true desires of Tracy's soul were in control. Why else would Tracy plead to God for a vampire?

"This I had to see."

Tracy jerked at the sound of another voice. She held on to Vachon tighter, needing to protect his body, if not his life. "Show yourself! I'm a police officer." Even in her tormented state, the irony of that statement slapped her upside the head.

"I know who you are, Tracy."

"Show yourself," Tracy commanded again in her toughest cop-chick voice.

Light flooded the room. A stranger stood before her, a look of disgust aimed straight through her heart.

"Who are you? Are you a vampire, too?" The man's eyes glowed in anger. A thought came to Tracy, and her bravado faded. "Are you an Enforcer?" she asked in a small voice.

Before he could answer, she added with arrogance "You can't take him. I don't care what 'vampire funeral law' is, you're not taking him. I'll take care of him." The tears flowed down her face, but the anger and the injustice of everything kept her voice from shaking.

"Do not attempt to classify me with those creatures." The words spat from his mouth in disgust.

The contempt in his voice surprised Tracy. "Who are you then." It was not a question.

"A curious soul, wanting to see who would dare to plead for the life of a bloodsucker." Scorn dripped from each word.

The rage in Tracy was limitless. "How dare you judge him?"

"If he is judged, it is because he is evil. Your words, I believe," the stranger taunted.

Shame raced through Tracy as she remembered telling Vachon that there was evil in him. "I was wrong."

"No, you were not. He is evil. He takes. He kills. He satisfies himself. He is an abomination." Judgment fell from his mouth like weighted bricks.

The fight left Tracy. A strange, numbing sadness remained, numbing everything but the love she felt for her beautiful vampire. "I'm not going to fight you. I don't even know who you are, or care. But you are wrong." She looked at Vachon, resplendent in his unnatural sleep, vulnerable even in death. Tears rolled down her cheeks, dropping onto his.

"He was scared. He was brave. He was an accomplished smartass, and he was gentle beyond words. He killed, but he saved lives, too. I know what he was. And I know he was good."

The man stared at her, the eyes still glowing. "You speak with such resignation. You accept his death, then." He nodded, almost relieved.

"Never!" she argued, her eyes and the pain he felt throbbing from her heart saying all that she couldn't.

The man stared longer, measuring her, and Tracy couldn't help but feel he was seeking something insider her heart. He finally spoke. "Why do you care for this creature?"

"He could have left me a long time ago, leaving me vulnerable to the Enforcers. He didn't. He cared about me, he protected me." The more she spoke, the more she accepted the reality she would never accept. Vachon loved her. How could she have been so blind?

"So you love him because he saved you," the stranger offered, seeming to want to find an excuse for Tracy's love.

"I love him because I had no other choice," Tracy argued. "From the moment I saw him in the wreckage, my heart was changed."

"He could kill you." The man's words were cold, brutal.

"You're wrong. He's not that weak. He cares more than he knows, cared, " she corrected herself, her heart wrenching once more. He had loved her, and she loved him. Now it was too late, and she would have to live forever with her own stupidity.

She looked down and stroked his face gently. "His last act was one of sacrifice. His last act was one of defying evil. He did this so that the evil would die. So don't you DARE tell me he wasn't good."

The man's eyes glowed once more. Then a slow acceptance, an understanding began to fill his eyes. They were wonderful eyes, Tracy realized, shining with a different kind of light,

"Who are you? What are you?" Tracy's fear was replaced by awe as the stranger's true nature came to the fore.

"I am an Archangel, Tracy, one of His Warriors. The One who sent me has far more compassion than I. I didn't want to come. It is in my nature to fight." He paused, weighing his words. "Perhaps I understand better now." He looked at Tracy a little longer. "Guard your soul, Tracy Vetter."

His manner changed abruptly. All tenderness vanished and he issued his command curtly . "Remove the stake. He will heal. The rest is up to him." The light faded as the Archangel vanished.

Tracy gently placed Vachon on the floor, knowing she was going to need some kind of leverage to remove the stake. Asking God for one more favor, she pulled with all her strength, nearly gagging at the sucking sound the stake made as it pulled free of his body. She looked at the gaping hole in his chest, and called upon all her faith that he would heal. She held him in her arms once again, whispering, rocking, praying.

She felt a difference in his body. There seemed to be more to it somehow. She looked at the hole. It was closing.

He was healing. There was hope.

She kept whispering, holding on to hope. She was staring at his beautiful face when the eyes opened, golden in their hunger. She remembered what Vachon had done for Screed when the fever hit. "Don't kill me," she whispered, then offered her wrist. Vachon pierced her fragile veins, and drank.

Tracy began to feel faint, and Vachon pulled away. He was weak, but strong enough to have control. He looked into the blue eyes he knew he loved, and now knew loved him. "Are you okay, Trace? Tracy, answer me."

"That felt so good." She looked at him with eyes filled with a different kind of hunger. "I'll bet you give one hell of a hickey."

The smile that broke across his face was real, the one that finally reached his eyes. "What happened?"

Tracy's resolve to finally admit her love for this man skittered away to the dark corners of her mind. Instead she skipped over her admissions and gave him the stark facts.

His incredible brown eyes stared into hers, patient, waiting and knowing, but too damned amused for Tracy to handle. "What are you laughing at?" as she pushed him away from her, afraid he already knew her secrets.

Javier gasped in pain, and Tracy rushed to hold him. "I'm sorry, your wound, I didn't mean-"

Before she could say anything, she found herself flat on the floor with the delicious weight of him on her. "Something you wanted to say, I believe."

Pride warred with desire. The love in her heart slugged it out with the fear of rejection. Fear won.

"I'm glad you're okay."

Javier looked at his golden girl, the one who had fought an angel so bravely in his defense. "I wasn't dead yet, Tracy. The stake didn't kill instantly. I heard what you said." All the love in his heart swelled as the blush that stole across her face tapped the gentleness that still remained in the vampire. Then the sight of her blood racing through her tapped the vampire in the man. Eyes glowing and fangs descending, he licked her neck. "I know you love me. I love you, too. And I'm not going to kill you, but I'll die without another taste, "

He leaned down and kissed her until he felt and smelled her resistance melting away. Kissing and licking her neck, he plunged his fangs in and drank of her apricot blood, singing to him of her fears and her hopes and her incredible love. Taking just a little, he pulled away and kissed the puncture marks, sealing them, saving them for later.

"Since I don't want our first time making love to be on the floor, don't you think we should maybe go someplace else." Tracy just looked at him, not speaking. Her heart was too full, her body too hot. She tried to say yes, but no words would come.

Her eyes told him what he needed to know. "I can't believe it," the beautiful vampire said, shaking his head. "I cannot believe I finally found a way to shut you up."

The laughter of lovers could be heard as she chased him up the stairs and into the night.

continued...

--

Mistress Rose


	2. Into The Night

The Value of a Life

Chapter 2: Into the Night

Tracy/Vachon, post Ashes to Ashes, takes the story a whole new direction from there.

Usual Disclaimers: Not mine, blah blah blah. Like I would treat something of mine like they did!

Rated M

This is a rewrite of a story I wrote write after Season 3 ended. I've dug it out of the dust and sharpened some things up, I hope you enjoy. Reviews appreciated, thanks.

Tracy chased Vachon up the stairs, laughing and crying and filled with the joy of what was happening to them. They get a second chance. This time she wasn't going to blow it. And tonight... She shivered as she faced what was in front of her Tonight she wouldn't run away, and tonight she would finally know what it meant to be Vachon's lover. She remembered the moment of his bite, the incredible sucking and drawing of her blood into him, and the pulsating waves washing over her. The memory took her breath away.

She stopped at the top of the stairs and looked around, but Vachon was nowhere to be seen. She smiled, because she could feel his presence. She figured she was going to have to put up with a lot of his "Look At Me I'm Such A Cute Little Vampire" tricks before finally doing the deed. Tracy was feeling more than a little sassy herself. She stood there and crossed her arms. This time she'd wait for him to come to her.

So she waited. And waited. What seemed like hours passed, even though it was just a few minutes. Just as her doubts and fears were about to break loose, she felt something brush past her. "Vachon, where the hell are you?" she yelled out, on the verge of being really pissed off. She looked down the street, but saw nothing. She looked behind her, but there was nothing there either. She looked down. A single red rose lay at her feet.

She stared, breath held. The rose was tied with a ribbon and placed at her feet, a solitary sign of what awaited her. She bent to pick it up, and felt the brushing breeze again. Ten feet away, another rose waited. Tracy felt a spell weaving about her, and gave herself up to the enchantment. Walking slowly she picked up the second rose. Feeling Vachon's presence once more, she felt her body changing as the enchantment grew. She was melting, becoming someone she was not, someone she had never been before. She breathed deeply and felt the shine in her eyes.

She saw the next rose up ahead, and spun a little pirouette before picking up the next one. Dancing alone for her silent mysterious partner, she followed the trail of appearing roses to her apartment.

Entering the building, the stairs held a rose on each step. She breathed in their fragrance, the enchantment complete. She was no longer Tracy of the many fears and awkward moments. She was Tracy, she who was in love with the Enchanter, the Vampire who weaves the spells of roses and wine and makes anything possible.

Thickly lashed eyes that had seduced more women than could be counted watched his golden girl with an almost suffocating feeling of love. He was scared - God he was scared - but the spell Tracy had cast on him left him no choice. He remembered her words when she pleaded with the angel for him. Her love kept him hanging on, when his body wanted to give in to the stake. Her tears and the smell of her blood and her need were like golden coils around his heart, protecting him from death. When he finally opened his eyes, the hunger overwhelming him, the need for blood almost beyond control, she offered herself to him with one simple request: Don't kill me.

The first taste of her blood nearly overwhelmed him. Sweeter, hotter than he imagined, and laced with the rhythms of her heart, he wanted to drown in her, to drink to the last, but her unique vulnerability was there, too. He tasted her fears, her self-doubts. The urge to protect her welled up with his desire, and he knew he was lost.

He thought of all that Tracy was, the devoted cop that genuinely believes she can make a difference, the beautiful woman who can't see what is right in front of her mirror, the aggravating friend who is more headstrong than she has any right to be. She tries so hard to be brave. She thinks she's so tough. Vachon wondered if she truly knew how fragile she was? Yet despite her human frailties, she loved desperately. He tasted that as the first drops of her blood crossed his tongue. How can she love so strongly when she fears so much?

The courage of her love humbled him, and chained his heart forever.

Watching her walk up the stairs, he inhaled as deeply as he could, wanting to smell her again. He'd never get enough of the smell of her.

As she bent to pick up the last rose at her door, he suddenly appeared and lifted her in his arms. She wasn't startled.

"It's about time." Vachon blinked at the sound of her voice. He'd never heard her voice like this, so breathless, deep, and hungry. He looked in her eyes, and gently placed his lips to hers, trying to rein in the vampire as long as possible. He wanted to relish being a man as long as possible, to explore and taste and savor every moment before the vampire took over.

Opening the door, he carried Tracy through the living room, already lit with candles, and into the bedroom. She looked around, and decided this vampire speed thing came in handy for completely spontaneous yet well-prepared for trysts. She laughed, ready to burst with love and desire, and enjoying every nuance of the night. "Look at this! Here I am dying to do the deed, and you're Mr. Romance!"

Vachon turned serious. "You're not dying, Tracy. I swear by all I know. You're not dying."

Tracy looked into Vachon's eyes, and her heart tumbled over. She saw his pain, his fear that despite drinking from her earlier, he could still lose control, still kill her. "You never have to tell me that. Javier, you won't kill me. I know that as deeply as I know anything. You WON'T kill me."

"How can you be so sure, Trace?" Vachon wasn't agitated, but genuinely curious. Tracy's faith was something beyond his understanding.

"Because you love me. Because I love you. Because I just know, okay?" Such silly words, so inadequate, yet perfect in his need.

Vachon looked into her eyes, and his arms tightened around her as he spun her around the room. They landed on the bed, his weight pressing her down into the soft perfectly made bed. "Oh, Tracy, are you ever going to forgive me for messing up your perfect bed?" He started nuzzling her throat, making her shriek with laughter. He suddenly thought of her alphabetized refrigerator and laughed again.

"Don't start teasing me about being neat, or I'll cut your hair in your sleep!" She buried her fingers deep in his long dark hair, the silky feel tantalizing her fingers, thrilling her that she had this right. How many nights had she dreamed of doing just this?

"Now that's going too far...I may have to suck the life out of you yet," he growled, scraping his teeth threateningly over her neck and collarbone.

The teasing and laughter subsided as they looked in each other's eyes. The heat started to swirl around them, licking at their bodies, causing them to press closer together without thought or notion. A tinge of gold started to ring his magnificent brown eyes. "Will you drink again?" Tracy asked him, leaning her head back and closing her eyes.

"Yes." He looked at her, trying to gauge her fear. He didn't want to scare her, but he needed her blood like she needed oxygen. His passion alone would demand that he drink. "Does that scare you, Tracy?"

Her eyes opened, and a jolt went through Vachon. They were burning with hunger that rivaled his own blood hunger. "It wasn't a question, it was an invitation."

The silence thickened. Long moments passed. "In a hurry, hmm? Well, you aren't even close to wanting me bad enough."

Now she was scared. He was going to make her wait. He was going to tease her. "Please, Javier, don't make me wait." She looked up at him leaning over her, idly toying with the buttons of her blouse. "Javier, don't," she demanded, fearing he could make her beg.

"Don't worry, Tracy. I won't make you wait forever. I won't even make you wait long enough to say my name right. But you will wait..." Bending down to her face, he moved his lips over her cheeks, her forehead, her chin. She shook in his arms as she desperately reached for his lips, but he was far too strong. Reaching out with just the tip of his tongue, he traced her lips, always teasing, never giving her the final taking her mouth craved. Turning his head slightly, he left her face and moved to her neck. Hoping the sound of her pulse racing would speed things up, she offered her neck willingly.

He obliged by gently licking patterns over the pierce marks of his last penetration. Imagining his fangs sinking into her now, they descended and he had to fight to control the vampire. Tracy's moans urged him on, but he maintained his iron control, and continued down to her blouse buttons. He craved more than the ecstasy of her blood. He hungered for the release of his body in hers. The thought inflamed him, and his tight grip on control began to slip.

Tracy could feel the bonds slipping. She felt the urgency taking over, and the strength in his hands increasing. As he held her, even hurting her, she reveled in his passion. She felt her blouse tearing as Vachon ripped it from her body, and gasped as she felt his fangs on her breasts. Shaking from need and wanting, she urged him to hurry, to fill her, to drink. She felt his body, strong and naked and exquisite, and wondered when he removed his clothes.

Finally, finally, unable to wait a moment longer, Vachon tore the rest of her clothes off, and she was never more glad for his strength. Her beautiful vampire loomed over her a moment, staring at her body with golden eyes ablaze, his fangs showing and thrilling Tracy beyond any mortal cravings. In a single motion, Vachon filled Tracy and penetrated her neck, sucking with a strength that would have scared Tracy if she weren't so lost in the feelings he created.

She'd never known such possession, such a complete filling of her emptiness, of her heart. Feeling his throbbing desire, she left herself to fly with her beautiful vampire, never knowing if she cried out or gasped or fainted, only knowing the purest joy she'd ever felt.

Images of them through his eyes flashed through her mind as he sucked, and she spun round at the beauty of their coupling. Having him inside her, and now she inside him, thrust her to a new level, and she fell, drenched with their passions, to a deep healing sleep.

Javier pulled away from his Sleeping Beauty, and closed the puncture wounds. He was glad she slept, because he knew he wouldn't be able to speak for a long time. Thoughts of tomorrow, when Knight looked at Tracy and would know, and the hell there would be to pay for that, were quickly dismissed. Dawn was nearly here, and he needed to make sure no light would come into the room. Normally he would have been looking for the door. Today, though, held only one goal. Today would be spent in Tracy's arms, bed and body.

Continued...

Mistress Rose


	3. The Morning After

_The Value of a Life_

_Chapter 3: The Morning After_

_Tracy/Vachon, post Ashes to Ashes, takes the story a whole new direction from there._

_Usual Disclaimers: Not mine, blah blah blah. Like I would treat something of mine like they did!_

_Rated M_

_Tracy deals with fears and insecurities after her first night with Vachon._

Tracy didn't want to wake up; sleep was her refuge. She knew that something was waiting for her, but she didn't want to face it. She tried to turn over, but the sudden pain she felt jerked her to full wakefulness.

"Oh my God," she moaned, afraid to move again. The arm tightening around her waist amplified in blaring tones that she wasn't alone. Memories of their shared night washed over her, and even in pain, she felt her traitorous body stretching, wanting more. No way in hell, she thought.

"Are you okay?" The husky sleepy voice behind her was soft with concern. His hand moved slowly over her stomach, knowing the tenderness she was feeling.

Tracy slowly turned her head and looked into the eyes of her vampire, absolutely magnificent in his rumpled, sated splendor. How can his hair look even better now, she thought, truly annoyed. I look like an accident victim when I wake up, and he's posing for fashion magazines. No, she amended, even more irritable, mere paper would burst into flame from this much sensuality.

As she pondered her accident victim appearance, she realized that was precisely what she felt like. She learned two things last night: Vampire sex is hell on the body, and vampires, at least hers, take recovery time to a whole new level.

"Hi." She whispered, more to hide her bad mood than any shyness. He laughed.

"Whispering, huh? Well, maybe your throat is a little sore after last night. You DID do a lot of screaming, and moaning, and plenty of other lovely sounds," he teased, trying to tease her awake. "So, after last night, you really want to try for 'shy'?"

"Go to hell." She tried to get out of bed, but the arm that held her was a steel band, giving her no chance of release. "I hate your vampire strength," she snapped bitterly, carrying on an angry conversation in her own head. What the hell was wrong with her?

"You know, that wasn't even vampire strength. That was just my natural manly abilities," he crowed, obviously one of those men who are convinced their lovemaking can set right the world.

"I repeat, go to hell." Vachon smiled, but there was a sadness inside him. Last night he learned so much about this woman he loved. Her passions matched his even if her strength couldn't. Every time he tasted her, he drank all of her dreams, but he also tasted her fears. Tracy carried so many scars, so many insecurities. He could feel them teasing the edges of her passion last night; he knew they were now fully in control. His Tracy was once again Tracy of the many fears and awkward moments.

"Tracy." His voice was soft, but commanding. She could no more ignore his plea than she could ignore the very real ache in her body. The problem was, she didn't know if the ache was from having him so much last night, or wanting him so much right now, and why the hell was she acting like she'd just been caught in bed by her mother, and couldn't she ever just once act sophisticated in her whole awkward I-never-know-what-to-do-in-these-situations life? She hated her lack of finesse.

She knew what she wanted. She fantasized of stretching languidly, feeling her body hum from last night's ecstasy. Her hair looked great, her breath was fresh, and she would be the seducer for a change. She did NOT imagine feeling sore all over or like Cinderella just past midnight.

"Tracy, we need to talk," Vachon whispered, wanting to reassure her that he wasn't going anywhere. He knew his past would tell her differently, but he had to make her see that this time, things really were different.

Here it was, she told herself. The Talk. Couldn't he at least have waited till she showered before giving her the Talk. God she hated this. If he said the words, "let's be friends" Tracy worried she would put the stake back in his chest.

"Tracy, look at me," he commanded, his voice growing stern.

His voice was magic--she couldn't refuse him, and she forced her eyes to his. She felt her heart skip a beat then plummet to her stomach as she felt anew the force he had over her. I love his eyes, she thought. I wish I had eyes like that, eyes that could draw him in and keep him forever.

I love her eyes, he thought, wondering how he could convince her everything was all right. "Tracy, last night..." He searched for the words, but Tracy jumped in first.

"Let me help you. Last night was great, but can never happen again. You're a vampire and I'm not. You really love me, just not THAT way. And let's not forget, I'm really special and you want to stay friends." Tracy's tongue tripped over the litany she played over in her mind. Not like it's the first time, Trace, she chided herself.

"I want you to taste me," he whispered.

She was prepared for everything but that. Her breath caught and her mind spun. She tried to discern what he was saying, but was too caught up in erotic imagery to do anything but savor the arousal sweeping through her body. She felt liquid, rejuvenated, and hungry. She turned in his arms, her eyes scanning down his body, searching all the areas she'd like to taste.

"I don't think you understand," Vachon quickly amended, a new light burning in his eyes, "although we'll get back to that in a moment. I know you can't, but I wish you could. Every time I taste you, I know your heart and thoughts and fears. I want you to know what I'm thinking, because this is all new to me, Trace. I want to say things, but they don't come easy." She turned her back to him again, but he saw the wince as she moved. "Did I hurt you, Tracy?" His voice was soft, concerned, and more than a little guilty.

"It hurts pretty bad." She didn't feel up to lying right now, and she desperately needed comforting.

"I'm sorry. I should have let you alone those last couple of times. I just want you so bad." He lifted her hair and kissed her neck, kissing the bruises. "How's your neck?" She laughed, but the sound held no humor. She'd had hickeys before, but she didn't even want to think of what she looked like this evening.

"It's okay. I'm okay, I guess. Javier, if you really know my thoughts, then don't make me talk, okay? If I say one more stupid thing I'll die of embarrassment." She sat up and started to leave the bed.

"Tracy," he admonished, wanting to see her smile, wanting her to feel the way he did this evening. "Tracy, please come here." She looked at him, and saw his arms waiting for her, his beautiful body lying in her bed. Staring at this vision, she saw he cared, he wanted her again. She believed he loved her. So why was she so unstrung?

"I'm scared. Javier, I'm really scared." With that she fell in his arms, taking comfort from his strength and beauty. "Please don't talk for awhile. Just hold me."

"Listen to me, Tracy." he murmured as he nuzzled the curve of her throat, the sweetness of her shoulders. "You're in me now. I'll never let you go." She wanted to believe him.

His arms refused to let her go, his lips never stopped moving over her back and neck. He sensed her fear and mistrust. It hurt him. "Tracy, there's a lot to this, but I can't make you trust me. All I can do is tell you I love you, and try to show you that I mean it. It scares me."

"Why are you scared? You know all my thoughts, what secrets can I have from you?" She still resented that. There goes that air of mystery she'd been working on.

"It's not your secrets that scare me, Trace. It's your blood. There are stories." Tracy knew that Vachon was being more honest with her than he'd ever been, and she struggled to grasp everything he was saying. "They say that if you drink the same mortal's blood again and again it can change you. I don't know if it's your blood or being staked, but I feel different. You're not the only one at risk, Trace."

Tracy turned to him and held him as tightly as her woman's arms would hold him. She didn't know if it was tight enough for him to feel safe, but she knew she would protect him as best she could. "I love you." It was all she could say.

Vachon found her lips with his, stroking her mouth with his tongue in long slow sweeps. He loved the feel of her body in his arms, her warmth pressed against the coolness of his own, filling every gap. Holding each other, stroking one another, gorged on one another, Vachon realized there were still things he needed to say to her, especially before she went into to work tonight.

Knight. What were they going to do about Knight? "Tracy, we do need to talk. It's about Knight."

"Nick? What about Nick?" Tracy's couldn't imagine what Nick would have to do with anything.

Vachon stared at her awhile, trying to decide what to say. Knight was going to know the moment he looked at her. Vachon had marked her, making sure all vampires would know she was under his protection. Knight would go ballistic. He just didn't handle things like this too well. But what to tell Tracy?

"Knight knows what I am," he announced simply.

Tracy shook her head, trying to assimilate. "Say again."

"Knight knows what I am."

"Nick Knight. Cynic of the World. The man who believes in nothing but the facts, ma'am." Vachon nodded. "How -- when -- are you sure?"

"Don't ask what I can't tell you, Trace. If you want to know more, ask Nick. Or ask Natalie. She's the one who saved us during the fever."

"Natalie. Our Natalie. Beautiful eyes, great hair. Runs the morgue." Tracy felt like she'd just dropped through the rabbit hole. Nothing was making sense.

"That Nat. Anyway, Knight warned me off, and he's going to take one look at that neck of yours and know. Just know that he'll know."

"What can Nick to do you? You whammied him once before, just do it again." Tracy remembered when Vachon had used his Vampire Persuasion Skills to cover his involvement in the Vudu incident.

Vachon had forgotten that little charade. Thinking fast, he drew on the first lame response he found. ""For some reason, he's a resistor now. So we'll have to face him tonight."

"That should be interesting. You don't have to come. I'll think of something. Really." Vachon warmed as he witnessed Tracy's need to protect him.

"Trace, I want to be with you tonight. Besides, there's something I need to talk to the Doc about. I'm not afraid of Knight, I just wanted to let you know what to expect." The alarm went off, and Tracy moved, gingerly, to turn it off.

"What do you need to talk to Nat about?" His trademark stare was her only response. "Fine, so you're coming with me tonight?" He nodded.

"Good, then start with the shower."

As the water poured over them, their thoughts were on what the night would bring.

TBC


	4. Hell to Pay

_The Value of a Life_

_Chapter 4: Hell To Pay_

_Tracy/Vachon, post Ashes to Ashes, elements of Last Knight. Takes the story a whole new direction from there._

_Usual Disclaimers: Not mine, blah blah blah. Like I would treat something of mine like they did!_

_Rated M_

_Tracy and Vachon face Nick's with their new relationship, while an escaped prisoner wreaks havoc in the precinct. _

Driving into the precinct, Tracy stole sidelong glances at the vampire sitting next to her. Vachon had long perfected the look of apathy, and he took relaxed to new dimensions.

"Looking again, Vetter? Is it my good looks, or is there something you want to ask?"

Tracy kept her lips shut tight and kept driving...for all of three seconds. "You're damned right there's something I want to ask. Like for starters, when, how and why did Nick find out about you, and why hasn't he said anything to me if he knew, and who the hell is he to 'warn you off' and why didn't YOU tell me sooner?!"

Rolled eyes were his immediate response. "Sorry I asked," he muttered, turning back towards the window.

Tracy drove into the precinct lot and turned towards Vachon in a huff. "Well?"

"Well, what?" The eyes she loved so much stared at her, unshakably stubborn. She stared right back, trying to outstubborn him, no matter how impossible a task.

"You're not going to tell me, are you?" The trademark silent 'no' appeared. Even though he infuriated her, a part of her registered just how charming he was in ridiculous behavior. "You really piss me off, you know that?" In a blink of an eye, he was out of the car and opening her door, ever gallant. "Show-off."

"Let's go." He was amazed at how happy he felt. He realized he couldn't remember feeling this way. He'd been in love before, but that was a long time before. This was new and what he needed to talk to the Doc about.

Looking about the lot, Tracy spotted the pale blue Caddy and nudged Vachon. "He's here. You sure you don't want to explain?"

"Ask Knight," was his unchanging response. It had long irked Vachon that Nick kept this secret from Tracy, even after he knew that Tracy accepted the reality of vampires. It was selfish and careless on Nick's part, so he would have to be the one to explain.

Tracy was feeling infinitely better after her shower and four Motrin, good enough to be having flashbacks. That was such a delicious feeling, she thought. To be doing nothing more than driving down the road, and suddenly be back in her bed, with the feel of Vachon's hands gripping her hips hard enough to bruise her as he gave himself up to the passion he tried so hard to control.

Walking into the precinct, they noticed an extremely distressed man muttering to himself about "not going back there." "What's with him?" Tracy asked Martin, the new front desk officer.

"Some loon, transferring back to prison. Name's Dawkins, pretty tame, just a little off." He studied the man with Tracy, deciding if she needed assistance. "So what's with him?" Martin asked, nodding towards Vachon. "You bringing him in?"

Tracy smiled cattily at Vachon, "Not this time." Walking away, she couldn't help teasing, "I told you you looked like a criminal." Vachon reached out to grab her, but instead ran into her when Tracy stopped short. Standing in front of them, with hell to pay written all over his face, was Detective Nick Knight.

"Good evening, Detective Knight. Sleep well?" Vachon asked, loving this. He could feel the rage in Nick, and wondered how he was keeping the vampire from emerging in front of everyone. "I did." Tracy elbowed him, mortified.

"I want to talk to you, Nick." Tracy tried to steer him into the questioning room, but Nick wouldn't budge.

"Not now. Vachon and I need to talk." Nick was unmoving, a small twitch the only tell of his true anger.

"This is none of your business, Nick," Tracy stated flat out. "Now, would you like to continue this in private?"

Nick motioned Tracy ahead, but instead of following her, he grabbed hold of Vachon. "Let's go," he ordered, his eyes beginning to glow an ungodly yellow. "Now."

They went into the next room, Vachon wondering how pissed Tracy was going to be when she realized she was alone. Before he could say anything, Nick slammed him up against the wall. "How could you? You know what this means."

"Back off, Knight. Tracy's right, this is none of your business. Or maybe you're just pissed that we finally did what you've been afraid to, and how is the good Doc, by the way?" Vachon liked Natalie, and it always bothered him that Nick refused to commit to her.

Nick's eyes blazed as he struggled with wanting to kill Vachon and a stronger curiosity to ask questions. An image of Natalie beneath him, arching her back, burning him, came blazing across his thoughts. He let Vachon go, and turned away dejectedly. "Is Tracy okay?"

"You saw her Knight, what do you think?" he snorted.

"Did you tell her about me? It was obvious I know about you." Nick's world had suddenly changed. He just needed to know by how much.

"I told her to ask you. It's your decision, but I think you should tell her. She's going to get herself killed one day trying to protect you from some stupid gunshot wound, when the truth could have stopped it."

Suddenly, there was a commotion outside. Rushing from the room, Vachon looked for Tracy only to find her gone.

"Knight, get over here." Reese waved him over, agitated beyond his normal fits. "Dawkins got loose, grabbed a gun, and is trying to run. Tracy went after him."

Knight took off, using all his vampire senses to locate the scared, unstable man. Sensing the man in the locker room, he raced in, finding him hiding behind a clothes rack. He could sense Tracy flanking him, and had to diffuse the situation before she arrived. "Dawkins, you don't want to do this."

"I won't go back, just let me go." Nick could tell the man's hold on reality had completely snapped. He could smell the fear and knew how dangerous Dawkins was. He tried to hypnotize him.

"Put the gun down, Dawkins. You don't want to do this." He saw Dawkins' arm shaking, hesitating. "Put it down," he pursued. From the corner of his eye, he saw Tracy emerge, gun drawn. So did Dawkins. He turned and fired.

Too fast to see, Tracy fell to the ground as Vachon covered her body. Taking the bullet for Tracy, his body jerked as the metal ripped through his side. Nick attacked, slamming the man into the wall, then turned, vampire full blown in his eyes, and looked into Tracy's.

Comprehension filled her eyes. "You could have trusted me," she whispered, before turning her attention to Vachon. "You can get off me now." She looked down at her hands, covered with blood. "Vachon, you're hit."

"I'll be okay, just don't rush me." He bit back a grunt of pain as he tried to move.

"Still a smartass, Vachon?" She tried to help him, then held him close and whispered, "Thank you. I don't want to leave you yet." She looked in his eyes, and even in his pain, she saw the desire that was never fully banked.

Nick was instantly at their side. "Take him to Nat. She'll take care of him." Helping him up, he looked at Tracy. "We'll talk."

She turned to him, anger and hurt in her eyes. "Damn right, we will." Nick Knight, eight hundred year old vampire, felt like he was going to the woodshed. What is it about mortal women? I could snap her like a twig, yet she's scolding me?! Just like Nat, he thought, smiling to himself.

Tracy led Vachon to Natalie, who was quietly whistling while weighing someone's spleen on her little scale. She looked up, and tried to remember who she was supposed to know and how. This is too damn complicated, she thought.

"Bring him here." Tracy helped Vachon up on the table, and removed his shirt for Natalie to work. "Lock the door."

"So, Tracy, I guess we should talk." She turned to Vachon. "Are you okay? Do you want something for the pain?"

"Just get the bullet out, okay?" He looked so affronted that she would think he couldn't handle pain, she had to laugh.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend your macho-vampire sensibilities. Men!" she muttered, rolling her eyes. She turned to Tracy as she began probing the wound. "So talk."

"How long have you known?" Tracy looked in Natalie's eyes, seeing them measure every word. "And I know about Nick, too." Nat looked up at Tracy with relief. She could finally tell the truth, finally talk to someone.

"Six years, since the night I met Nick. I just met Vachon during the fever, though I'd known about him since you met him." Finding the bullet she pulled it out and watched his body start to heal.

"I'm hungry," Javier said, looking at Tracy.

"I'll get you something," Natalie said, turning to the fridge where she kept the special bottle for Nick. Even though they were working on the cure, she knew there were times he still needed blood.

"Like hell!" Tracy snapped, jealous of the thought of someone else's blood in Vachon. She walked over and offered her wrist. Natalie's eyes grew even larger than normal as she watched Vachon feed. She saw the fangs descend, then pierce Tracy's veins. She saw the sucking, and she saw the change in Tracy, her head slumped forward, her breathing quickened. It was the most erotic thing Natalie had ever witnessed and she was intruding. Turning away, she went to the fridge to get Tracy a glass of orange juice.

"You better start carrying some with you if this is a common occurrence." So many questions were racing through her mind, so many things she needed to know. Thoughts of Janette and Robert kept coming to her, and images of her and Nick, her constant yet impossible fantasy, almost drowned her.

Vachon was licking Tracy's wounds, and the heat in the room was palpable. They were lovers, Natalie realized, and she knew she was going to be unutterably rude. "Tell me about it."

"About what?" Tracy's head jerked up, and Natalie finally got a good look at her neck.

"Good lord, woman, are you okay?" Tracy blushed as Natalie came to look closer. "Well, obviously you're 'okay,' but do you mind if I ask you some questions? Tell me about the sex." Tracy blushed even more, and Natalie scolded her. "Tracy, you and I are going to sit down and have a nice little talk about sex with a vampire. Don't you think blushing is a little, oh, let's say, past the point?"

"Can we do this when we're alone?" Tracy asked, motioning to Vachon. Natalie laughed.

"Okay, Trace, you better get back out there. I'll keep him here for awhile." Tracy bent to kiss Vachon, whispering something Nat couldn't hear before leaving to check on Dawkins.

"Okay, young man, what do you have to say for yourself?" Nat was enjoying this. Standing there with hands on her hips, she turned to him, only to see a very disturbed look on his handsome young - well, not so young - face. "What's wrong, Vachon?"

Vachon sat up gingerly, reaching for his shirt. Looking at Natalie, he took a deep breath, gathering his thoughts. "I was coming to talk to you today, anyway. I don't know who to talk to about this, I mean, I want to talk to somebody who won't tell me to just kill Tracy and get it over with."

Natalie was suddenly afraid for Tracy. "What are you talking about, Vachon? Why would you even think that?"

"You know our life, Natalie. Every vampire who sees Tracy will know she's mine. And that puts her in danger."

"How will they know?" Natalie's curiosity was greater than her concern for her friend.

"When I drank from her, I marked her. No vampire will go near her now...at least not to drink. But I'm afraid the Enforcers may have other plans. But that's not even what I came to talk to you about." He paused, trying to find the right words.

"Have you ever heard about vampires drinking the blood of the same mortal again and again, and not bringing them across and not killing them?" Natalie could tell how confused the young vampire was, and the story of Janette was aching to be released.

"I've heard of it, " she said evasively.

"It can change you. I think it's changing me." Vachon looked at Natalie, wanting answers, wanting absolution. "I feel different."

"Different how? Different as a man, or different as a vampire?"

"Both. Like the sleep. All through the day, when I usually sleep and can't wake up, I woke up again and again needing to make love to her. I kept needing her blood."

"No wonder she was walking a little slow," Natalie muttered under her breath.

He heard, of course, and gave her a truly irritated glare. "Are you going to help me or not?"

Natalie struggled. She wanted to help Vachon find answers, but she knew in her heart their motives were different. Her conscience battled her desires, but in the end, Natalie's honor won out.

"Vachon, I will help you all I can, but my reasons may be different from yours. First, tell me. Do you want to stay a vampire?"

Vachon studied Natalie, wondering what she was asking. "I'm not like Nick, Natalie. I don't go around wishing I was mortal." He thought for a moment about what being mortal would mean. "I can't honestly say I want to be mortal. But I don't want to give up Tracy, either."

"You may have to, Vachon. The only time I've heard about this, the vampire became mortal. Are you willing to risk it?" Javier thought of his golden girl, and of never tasting her again. Fear clutched his rarely beating heart, and he knew he couldn't do it.

"I won't give her up." Natalie was filled with envy of Tracy. What she wouldn't do to be in her shoes right now, but with Nick, of course. Although... Natalie! Stop that, she scolded herself.

"Are you willing to answer some personal questions?" A stare, a blink, and a nod were her only answers. "Fine, but you better get a little more verbal if I'm going to figure anything out. First, tell me about the first time." Vachon filled Natalie in on the details he could, not wanting to betray Tracy's privacy. "How did you stop? I thought that once you begin to drink, you can't stop."

"Natalie, if that were the case, there would be bodies littered all over Toronto and torch bearing mobs chasing us down each night," he chuckled at her confusion, then wondered at the source of her misinformation. Why wouldn't Nick explain the most basic things? "It was in her blood. She doesn't want to die, she doesn't want to be brought across, and she can't say no to me. What else could I do but stop?" Vachon spoke as if he couldn't fathom his own words.

"Funny, I never thought of you as the noble type. No offense," she added quickly at his affronted look. "I just think of you as the typical 'eat and run' kind of vampire."

"You've got a sick sense of humor, Natalie. But you're right. It was her, it was her blood. I can't say it any different. Her blood made me stop, made me want to protect her more than gorge on her. I don't get it." He looked away, his confusion tangible.

"Hmmm," Natalie murmured. "Vachon, I don't KNOW anything yet, but this could be one of two things. My guess is it's either the man in you loving her so much you can protect her from the vampire, or her blood really is changing the vampire in you."

"Well, all I know is I'm MUCH too happy for my peace of mind. I LIKED being the vampire with no responsibility and a twinge of angst." Natalie laughed. He and Tracy are good together. Now, to get to Tracy and get the real details out of her.

"Anything else, Vachon? I mean, we'll have to keep in touch, let me know if anything else changes. But do you have any questions now?"

"Yeah," he said, undaunted. "Why haven't you and Nick ever done it?" Natalie looked at him, and gave him her best 'I'm the doctor, mind your own business' look. "It won't work Natalie. If you get to know about me and Trace, I want to know about you and Nick."

"Well, smartass, since you're being so sweet about things..." Natalie turned away, and decided to tell the awful truth. "He says we can't, so we don't. But now I wonder if that's really the reason." She jumped when she felt his hand in her hair.

"Beautiful Natalie. Nick is a fool. Tell him about us." Vachon grabbed his jacket to cover the blood stained shirt he wore. As if on cue, Nick walked in. Vachon leaned in to kiss Natalie's temple. "I'll be in touch. Give him hell, Natalie." He walked out, leaving a very confused looking Nick with one purely pissed coroner.

Finding Tracy, he gave her kiss on the cheek. "Thanks for the snack." Tracy's eyes flared, wanting him.

"What are you doing to me?" she whispered. She was at his mercy, knowing all he'd have to do was ask and she'd walk away from work, family, everything.

"Come to the church after work. I've got something special planned." His eyes roamed her body, igniting wherever they touched. "I need you." His eyes blazed quickly, over so quickly she thought she imagined it. Watching him leave, she took a deep breath.

This was going to be a long day, she thought, trying to bring her traitorous body under control. She wanted to talk to Natalie, to talk to another woman who happened to be in love with a vampire. Just down the hall from the morgue, she jumped suddenly when she heard a loud crash from inside. She rushed to look, but Grace, Natalie's assistant, stopped her. "Nick's in there."

Comprehension dawned on Tracy, and she walked back to her desk, smiling. Maybe she wouldn't have to take Nick to the woodshed after all, she thought, if there's anything left. She wondered if Natalie kept holy water in the lab.

TBC


	5. Changes

_The Value of a Life_

_Chapter 5: Changes_

_Tracy/Vachon, post Ashes to Ashes, elements of Last Knight. Takes the story a whole new direction from there._

_Usual Disclaimers: Not mine, blah blah blah. Like I would treat something of mine like they did!_

_Rated M_

_Nick and Natalie fight about their relationship, a new danger presents itself in Toronto, and Tracy takes a stumbling step into her own wild side._

"You lied to me, Nick." Crash. Natalie's budget for this month was definitely going to be shot replacing glass items from the morgue. "You said it couldn't be done. You told me unless I was willing to be brought across, being together was an impossibility for us." Crash. "I want the truth. If you've just been leading me on to work on the cure-"

The last vial had actually made contact. Even Nick's supernatural speed couldn't protect him from Natalie's wrath. "Let me explain--"

"Liar." Crash.

"Nat--wait--!" Natalie froze mid-aim. She looked at the the rack of test tubes in her hand, and suddenly felt defeated. She dropped the tubes, and turned away from Nick, utterly spent.

"Go away, Nick. I don't want to talk to you after all." A single tear left her beautiful eyes and rolled down her nose. She knew now she didn't want the truth. She didn't want to know that Nick didn't love her enough, didn't want her enough. Images of Nick and Janette - ever beautiful, ever perfect vampire Janette, filled her mind, and she knew in her soul she couldn't bear Nick's truth right now.

Nick felt Natalie's pain sear through him. He walked toward her slowly, mindless of the glass he was stepping on. He reached out to stroke her hair, but Natalie's words stopped him. "Touch me and I'll stake you." Tough words from a beaten soul, they couldn't stop him from reaching for her.

"I'll risk it." He loved her hair. It looked like a blanket of the softest chestnut clouds. His fingers sank into the waves, and slowly massaged her neck and scalp. "Nat, can we talk about this? I honestly didn't want to put you at risk."

"Don't give me that crap, Nick. You didn't want me. At least it's out there now. I'll deal with it." Natalie's words were slicing him. Her pain was his own. He'd never felt another's pain so clearly without drinking from them, and then it was too late. It was always too late with him.

"I've never been able to stop, Nat. I don't know how he does it. I wish I could. Do you think I haven't dreamt of being your lover? But I want you to really think about what I'm asking. Would you allow me to drink YOUR BLOOD?" Nick never had the courage to ask the question before. As much as he knew Natalie cared for him, he couldn't face knowing he was repulsive to her.

Natalie replayed the scene she'd witnessed earlier, Vachon drinking from Tracy's wrist, Tracy lost in his need. The heat from them set her afire. "In a minute," she whispered. Nick felt his eyes flare.

"Don't say that, Nat, until you really understand what's at risk. What if I can't stop? What if I taste you and can't--" Nick turned away, the vampire taking over completely. He struggled, fought, and finally tamed the beast within. Just thinking about drinking from Natalie sent him over the edge - if he ever tasted her blood - blood that smelled like the richest spiced wine - he didn't believe he could stop. And Nat would die.

"Tracy didn't die." Natalie's voice held the slightest flavor of hope, laced liberally with suspicion.

"Nat, we can't talk here. Will you come home with me tonight?" Natalie's eyes measured every word. What exactly was he asking her?

"We'll talk, Nat. I'm not like Vachon. We have to talk about this first, ok?"

"Make me believe you at least want this." The challenge in her voice was undeniable, the invitation unrefusable, but she meant every word. Six years had beaten her ego down, and if Nick wanted her to risk anything, he could damn well do some convincing. Nick slowly slid one arm around her waist, and pulled her in suddenly and fiercely. She gasped, feeling his need pressing into her. His hand gently yet urgently swept her hair from her face. He stroked her eyebrows, outlined her lips, then slowly brought his lips to hers.

Slowly, achingly, his tongue sought hers, and at the first taste his fangs descended. Natalie jerked back, then explored them with her tongue, growing weak with the sudden racing of her heart. Nick pulled away, leaving Nat breathless.

"Okay, so tonight..." She looked at him, hating the power he had over her, loving the power he had over her.

"Tonight," he promised, then left to return to his desk and the confrontation he knew was waiting: Tracy. Just how angry was she going to be knowing he'd kept his secret so long, even after Tracy knew about Vachon?

Tracy sat at her desk, working on the paperwork from the Dawkins case. Dawkins was sent to the hospital, pretty beaten up from being slammed up against the wall by a vampire, but he'd survive. She looked up as Nick approached. "So...anything ELSE you haven't told me?"

Nick was relieved. Tracy was obviously in a teasing mood, and not a "let's have a serious talk about alternative lifestyles" mood. He decided to give as he got. "Gee, Trace, you're looking a little - oh - anemic tonight. Better stock up on your red meats...got to keep that blood iron up."

"So how is Natalie, Nick? Oh, by the way, you've got glass on you." She laughed at the sudden look of consternation on his face. Nick's irritation faded, though. to be replaced with genuine concern. "Are you okay, Tracy?" Nick's voice was low, intense. Tracy looked him straight in the eye, wanting him to believe her every word.

"I'm fine, Nick," she promised. "Never better."

Across town, a sniper peered down his scope. "Fucking lemmings," he chuckled under his breath. He set the bait, and they come running.

The scene on the street below came from the movies. An innocent victim of a stabbing bled slowly to death, and an entire squad of so called caring helpers arrive. Police, paramedics, even reporters.

Through the scope, his eyes caught the shining blond hair of handsome young paramedic. Working desperately to save the young woman who's blood was staining the streets, he represented everything the shooter hated.

He knew better than anyone that good was a lie.

He held his breath, squeezed the trigger, and gloried in the chaos below. Killing the first girl was easy, and hardly satisfying. The terror and the screams of an audience were what truly made killing glorious.

He closed his eyes to feel the hum and throb of the terror, then escaped the rooftop before being caught. There was always tomorrow.

Tracy arrived at the church to find the place quiet and empty. Walking through the room Vachon called home, she closed her eyes and replayed all that happened in this somehow comforting empty church.

She glanced at the bed where she'd sat with Vachon as he lay dying from the fever. Her heart clenched as she realized all she could have missed. She moved to the bed, and imagined waiting for Javier naked. She wondered if he'd like that, or if he wanted to undress her. She felt her body going liquid in her imaginings. The coolness of the church disappeared under the heat of her body. She pulled back the sheets to find a small box tucked under her pillow. She looked around, torn between peeking and wanting to wait for him.

She felt the air turn electric, and knew he was near. "Javier?" she called.

"Ha-vee-ay...Ha-vee-ay. Work on it." He laughed. She butchered his name, but he was starting to like it. Kind of like a pet name, but definitely not his own.

"Get over it and come to bed," she demanded, deciding to try her hand at being the aggressor for once.

Vachon studied this new Tracy, playful, cocky, demanding. She reminded him of - well - him. "You don't respect me anymore," he pouted.

She laughed. "Come here, baby, and I'll teach you the meaning of the word respect." He was shocked and loving it. She reached out and pulled him down on the bed with her, instantly wrapping her long long legs around him. "So get to work, Vampire."

Vachon decided enough was enough. He liked the playful Tracy, but she was goading him a little too much. Time to show her who's really in charge. Grinding his hips into hers, she gasped as she felt herself pressed into the mattress. Wrapping his arms under her back, he pulled tightly, arching her back. Using his teeth, he ripped open her blouse and stared at her body, never easing up the pressure of his hips to hers. Kissing a trail of fire between her breasts to her neck, he heard her breathing turn to gasps. "Are you ready for me?" he whispered roughly. "Do you want it now?"

"Yes, Javier, now," she begged, only to feel herself gently let down to the bed.

"Then next time, ask nicely." He got up and walked to the couch.

Tracy lay on the bed, stricken. This wild woman thing was new to her, and she'd obviously done it wrong. She felt waves of humiliation wash over her, and turned away from him, ashamed.

Vachon immediately saw his error. He should have known this game of demand was new to Tracy, and cursed his choice. He thought to stretch it out, to tease back and forth until they couldn't wait any longer. He walked to her side of the bed, and knelt before her. "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry --" she stammered, scared and doubting again. "I'm so embarrassed. Don't look at me, ok?"

"Tracy, it was my fault. I was playing the wrong game. It was my fault." He stroked her hair, wondering how he could want her so badly and still see her as such a little girl at times. "I'm sorry, baby. You were just doing so well, I thought to take it further. I read it all wrong."

She nodded, but couldn't talk. Her heart was wide open, and she was so afraid of hurting more. She was confused, too. One minute she was feeling so strong, so sure of herself, and the next minute she's ashamed and scared to death. What power did he have over her?

"Tracy, can we try again? I do want to make love to you, over and over if you'll let me. Every way we can." He tried to reach for her, but she pulled away.

"Maybe not tonight, ok? I'm really tired after last night and today and tonight at work. I'm just not really in the mood." She was talking a mile a minute, and sounded so foolish to her own ears. Vachon's look grew intense.

"Don't make me prove you a liar." He leaned towards her, eyes never leaving hers. He ran a single fingertip along her jawline, down her neck and around the open collar of her torn blouse. He nuzzled her neck, inhaling deeply. "I can smell you, Tracy. I can smell your need. I love the smell of you..."

Tracy was lost, forgetting her shame, who she was. She was his toy, and that suited her fine. She felt like all her life she'd been fighting for control. Now her sole desire was to give up control to him. Here, in this part of their world, he was master.

There was nothing he could ask that she wouldn't do.

"Stand up, Tracy. I want you naked." Hot potent words. She obeyed, she had no choice. Standing, she let him remove her clothes, slowly this time. "Don't ever wear clothes in my bed again. Understood?" His eyes burned into hers, commanding her. She nodded.

"Lay down. Let me look at you." His eyes never left her body as he removed his own clothes. She felt her fever rise as his body was revealed. So hard, so strong, so beautiful. Not even his magnificent body, though, could match his eyes. His eyes held the whip that kept her his willing slave.

"I want all of you tonight, Tracy, everything." He lay over her, sliding his body along the smooth length of her. Wrapping her legs around him once more, he fit himself to her and kept the spell weaving around her soul with his words. "Tell me your dreams, Tracy. Tell me in your blood."

His words alone had taken Tracy to the edge. The sudden thrust of his hips sent her tumbling, and feeling her pleasure he took her blood, stealing her fantasies from the hot apricot wine he had to have. Images of them swirled through his mind as he drank. He drank her every fantasy, her darkest desires. Things she would be afraid to tell him danced in his mind, and the eroticism of her dreams pushed him to the other side. Collapsing on her, turning them both so she lay astride him, he whispered her name while he stroked her back, bringing them both back into themselves. "Don't leave me," she whispered as he started to move.

"I won't."

Holding each other, whispering of their love, Tracy was thinking of the changes she was feeling. Her emotions ran from bliss to shame to exultation in his arms. She was afraid, but never felt more at home than in his bed with Vachon in her body. Maybe it's blood loss, she thought, giggling. Deciding to let go of her fears and live in this moment, in her beautiful vampire's arms, she sat up and looked down at his exquisite face. "I love you."

Javier saw the changes in her, and applauded her courage. Tracy was no quitter. She'd battle her demons down, and grab on to what happiness she could find. No wonder he loved her.

"I've got something for you," he said, surprised at how much it meant to him that she like her gift. He'd seen it a while back, but never thought to buy it for her before last night. Drnking her blood, he learned how much it would mean to her.

"I think your Mary Poppins complex is contagious, Trace. I'm starting to do 'nice' things."

"Give me my present." She dove for the gift under the pillow.

"You've been peeking," he accused, drunk on her enthusiasm. How long had it been since he'd felt so unfettered?

"Can I open it?" He nodded. She tore off the paper, and found a small jeweler's box. Her heart skipped a beat as she opened the lid. He'd bought her a special pendant, a heart with a drop of blood tearing from it's tip. In the blood, a ruby was set, making it shimmer like liquid. She opened the pendant, and inside were rose petals.

"They're from our first night." Her breath caught. She read the inscription, 'I love you. JV'. Simple. Eloquent. Everything. She took it out of the box and clasped it around her neck. The pendant shone between her breasts.

"Thank you," she whispered. Laying in his arms, she drank his scent, his love, and slept.

Vachon held Tracy while she dreamed, studying the small cut on his hand.

TBC


	6. The Price of Change

_The Value of a Life_

_Chapter 6: The Price of Change_

_Tracy/Vachon, post Ashes to Ashes, elements of Last Knight. Takes the story a whole new direction from there._

_Usual Disclaimers: Not mine, blah blah blah. Like I would treat something of mine like they did!_

_Rated M_

_Vachon and Tracy must face the changes their relationship brings._

Tracy studied Vachon while she ate her dinner. He'd picked her up some dinner before she arrived, and now she was starving. Vachon was unusually quiet. She was used to his silences. He used silence as a form of arrogance, choosing not to speak only to infuriate, but this time felt different. She could tell something was worrying him.

"Are you okay, Vachon? You're just a little too quiet." He smiled at her, his body showing every sign of that after sex relaxation that can't be faked. Despite his body's ease, he still gave off the sense of worry.

When he offered no other response, she went to the couch and knelt in front of him. "Javier, can I ask you something? Were you okay when we made love? Did you enjoy that?"

He leaned forward and kissed her softly, barely brushing his lips over hers, then worried her lower lip with his teeth, never breaking the delicate skin. Releasing the tender bite, he licked at her lips. "What do you think?"

"You didn't feed." She'd wondered why, and missed that particular intimacy they shared. She loved knowing it was her blood he was living on, making him strong. "You could, you know. I love it."

Javier sat quietly, studying the small cut that still hadn't healed. He remembered Natalie's words, her warning that making love to Tracy, continually feeding on her, could turn him mortal. He didn't know what he felt anymore. "I just have some thinking to do, Trace. It's not always about you," he joked, but the words still stung.

Tracy sat back, stricken. This was still all so new to her. She got up and quickly gathered her things to leave, only to find Vachon blocking her way. "Vampire speed is a cheap trick in an fight," she argued.

A wave of relief washed over Vachon as he realized some things hadn't changed. "Tracy, don't go. There are things going on you may not understand. Hell, I don't understand them. What we're doing is not supposed to be done, and things can happen."

"What are you talking about? Just tell me," she asked, exasperated. "I'm tired of wondering if you've changed your mind about me, if you still want me, if you're tired of me..." Her words dropped off as she saw the look of amusement on his face. "What?" she snapped.

"Tracy, you're such a girl. I mean, you're 'tired of wondering', and wasn't that you in my bed twenty minutes ago?"

She saw the humor in her actions, but wasn't ready to give in yet. She was being ridiculous, but she didn't want him pulling away without understanding why. "I just have a lot of questions, and I don't want you laughing at me for wondering things. You're the most important thing in the world to me. I don't want to lose you."

"You're not losing me, Tracy. I just need to think." His patience was nearing its end and his Harley was looking good about now.

"About what?" she insisted.

"God, you're pushy." He ran his hands through his hair, and she noticed the small cut.

"What happened?" She grabbed his hand and looked at the small cut, realizing she had never seen him with such an inconsequential injury. Sure, she'd seen him with a stake hole through his chest, and gunshot wounds, but they always healed. Why was this little cut still here?

Tracy's detective mind was spinning through the facts, trying to find the pattern. She was good at that, and it was never more necessary. She remembered after their first night together, Vachon mentioned something about drinking the same mortal's blood over and over again. Did she do this to him?

"Vachon, is my blood hurting you?" The thought horrified her, that their most intimate, erotic moments were hurting him, poisoning him.

"Hurting me? I don't know. Changing me? Yes." He tried to sift through the changes he was feeling. "Natalie doesn't know if all the changes are from your blood. She thinks..." his voiced faded.

"What does Natalie think?" Tracy demanded, needing the truth of their situation.

"She thinks the man in me is protecting you from the vampire in me, or some crap like that." He tried to understand what that meant, but right now it was beyond him. "It surprised her, though. She said she didn't think I was that noble."

"Bitch!" Tracy snapped, angry that anyone would demean her beautiful vampire. "That just goes to show how little she knows you. She had no right to say that. When I think of all the things you've done for me, I just want to slap her. " Anger flushed her face, Tracy getting all worked up in that unique Tracy way.

She would fight for him, that was obvious. She wanted to protect him. He wanted to laugh, but he found he treasured this about her. He never wanted that to change.

"No need to go slapping the good coroner. She meant no offense, Trace. But thank you for offering." He stepped nearer to her, insinuating his body closer and closer. Sliding his arms around her, he kissed her with all the passion he'd felt in his near-five hundred years. He felt that all that had come before was practice for this woman, this time.

"I was thinking about why I didn't feed from you," finally answering her first question. "I was trying to figure out if I didn't bite you to protect you, thinking maybe you've lost enough blood lately. Or maybe I was protecting myself, not wanting to change anymore. Or maybe I just didn't need to bite. That's never happened to me, Tracy. Sex and the bite are one and the same to me. This was the first time since I was brought across that I didn't. So I was thinking about it."

"But was it any good for you if you didn't feed?" She hated the thought of not satisfying him.

He looked at her, and remembered the moments he spent in her arms, shuddering, shaking, pouring himself into her. He stared in her eyes as the tinge of gold appeared in his own, brought on by their remembered passion. "Yes, Tracy, it was good." It was better than good, he thought. He knew in a flash of knowledge that Tracy was the woman he was meant to find, the one made for him. Of course, there was no way in hell he was going to tell her that! He was a man, after all.

"Will you stay?" His hands stroked her hair, fingertips caressing her neck. He felt the hunger returning, and relief flooded through him. His life may have been one of irresponsibility, but he didn't lie to himself. He didn't want to be mortal. Knowing the need for Tracy's blood was still there eased his concern about changing, and the relief fueled his passion.

Maneuvering Tracy backwards towards the bed, stripping her clothes as they went, he fell to her breasts and drank from her, needing this sustenance as much as her blood. Their coupling was slow, easy, and Tracy felt she were moving in a dream. Looking into each other's eyes, legs wrapped around his hips as he sat against the headboard of his bed, their movements slow waves against the flow of their passions.

Riding his power and strength, Tracy reveled in their love and heat, and felt the urgency stealing through her, still slow, still easy, until finally she threw back her head, baring her neck for his delectation. Even the bite was slow, drawing out her pleasure, sipping from her hot hot blood. She felt him shudder, heard his low growl, and felt her body respond again, making her blood flow faster.

Holding one another, their love strengthened them for the battles outside. "I think I'm going to talk to Nat tomorrow at work, if that's okay with you." Tracy had so many questions, and if Nat's been involved with this for six years, maybe she had some answers.

"I'm pretty sure she's going to want to talk with you. She had a LOT of questions for me earlier." He was quiet for a moment, then said, "You might want to tell her about this cut." They looked at each other, and felt their world shifting.

TBC


	7. Devil's Advocate

_The Value of a Life_

_Chapter 7: Devil's Advocate_

_Tracy/Vachon, post Ashes to Ashes, elements of Last Knight. Takes the story a whole new direction from there._

_Usual Disclaimers: Not mine, blah blah blah. Like I would treat something of mine like they did!_

_Rated M_

_Natalie makes a final demand of Nick, and Tracy starts to show her wild side._

Nick sat in his chair, studying her face, waiting for her to speak. Natalie sat on Nick's couch, avoiding his face, waiting for him to speak. Pretending to listen to the music playing in the background, the minutes ticked away. Still not looking at him, she asked in her inimitable sarcastic way, "So...do we have anything to say?"

"I'm listening."

"Try talking, Nick."

Nick chose that most inopportune time to sigh. Natalie's nerves were nowhere near ready to deal with Nick's Guilt, the cross he carried throughout his existence. "If you dare start telling me about how you can't take the risk with me, I'm walking out, and I won't come back."

Nick's eyes stole over Natalie, measuring her anger, and realized he better do something quick, or he will lose her.

"What do you want me to say, Natalie? 'Hey, Vachon and Tracy are doing it, why not us?' I won't be that irresponsible."

"You're so full of shit, Nick." Natalie started pacing the confines of Nick's ever so neat yet not nearly lived in loft. Frustration radiated off Natalie in waves. "Do you have any idea how jealous I am? Do you have any idea how much I want what they have? To be wanted like Vachon wants Tracy? I thought they were going to set the lab on fire, with him just drinking from her wrist. He wants her so bad...he loves her."

Natalie stopped short, feeling slapped. The truth was staring her in the face, and it wasn't a pleasant truth. "Oh my God, there it is. How could I be so stupid?" She looked at Nick, and shook her head at her mistakes.

"Good-bye, Nick." She went to gather her purse.

"Whoa, Nat, what did I miss? I thought we were going to talk about this." He went to her, tried to take her in his arms. She stopped him with a single look.

"No more lies, Nick. No more lies from you, and no more lying to myself. I want what they have. You criticize Vachon for being irresponsible, but he's following his heart. That's the kind of love I want, Nick. You're not capable of that." She looked at him with anger filled eyes.

"What kind of love can we have if you're dead, Nat? It's your life we're talking about Natalie, not just whether or not love is involved. You know I love you." Things were fast getting out of Nick's control.

"I don't believe you. Frankly, when I think back on all the times I tried to talk you into' this, I'm ashamed. How did I lose all my self-respect, Nick? I believed you when you said we couldn't be together, but I loved you anyway. Now I know that was a lie. So I wasted my love on a lie." Her self disgust was painful to see.

"How can you say that, Natalie? We've come so far." A desperation starting taking hold of Nick as he felt Natalie truly leaving him.

"'We've' come so far, Nick? You've come so far. Everything's been on Nick's terms, to help Nick achieve Nick's goals. Well, consider me out of that particular game." She turned back towards the door.

"Please don't leave, Natalie. Not like this," he pleaded.

"Fine, then you tell me HOW you want me to leave, because I am leaving." Nick didn't know what to say. Panic gripped him.

"Please, Nat, don't leave at all. I thought tonight was going to be the start of a new phase in our relationship, not the end." Natalie spun at his words.

"I have made EVERYTHING easy for you. Because you're a vampire, I let you get away with crap I'd have never taken from a 'regular guy.' Nick, you may be a great cop, and pretty damned human as far as the Undead are concerned, but as a beau, you suck, no pun intended."

Nick's voice stopped her at the door. "Just tell me one thing, Nat. Is it over, or do you think we still have a chance?"

Natalie looked at him with contempt, disgust, and much to her dismay, a spark of desire. "Man up, Nick. I don't feel like leaving a trail of crumbs to my door so you can find me. If you want me, you better make me believe it. That's gonna take a lot. Honestly, I don't think you can do it." Natalie left, making one of the best "slap your man upside the head" exits in the history of men and women.

Nick stood in the middle of his loft, wondering where the hell everything went wrong. He was trying to protect Natalie, wasn't he? His holding back was for her good, not his, right? Images of the many times Natalie had reached out to him flashed before his eyes, only this time he also saw her pain as she was rejected again and again.

Vachon, he thought. He started this. After all the crap he'd given Vachon these past months, would he even be willing to talk to Nick, let alone help him? He thought of going to the church, then remembered the look on Tracy's face as she left. Better wait till tomorrow night, he thought, picturing the embarrassing scene he might encounter this evening. How does he do it, thought Nick. How does he take 'just a little'?

Nick walked to the refrigerator to get one of his private label bottles. This was going to be a long night.

The next evening, Natalie entered a morgue filled with roses. There had to be ten dozen roses waiting for her, along with one slightly nervous cop-chick in the form of Tracy Vetter. "Must have been some night, hmm, Natalie? Vachon likes roses, too. Must be a vamp-thing, what do you think?"

"I think Nick wasted a lot of money on foliage. Roses are not going to get him out of it this time." She walked to her desk, putting up her things for the evening. "So what can I do for you, Detective Vetter?"

"Nat, if this is a bad time..." Tracy hedged.

"No, it's fine. Look, Nick and I had a fight, he's majorly on my shit list today, and he thinks roses will do the trick. End of story. Let's get on to you. How are you this evening?"

"I'm fine, Natalie, but I'm worried about Vachon. I think I'm poisoning him."

Unbidden, a chuckle escaped Natalie's lips. "'Poisoning' him, Tracy? You want to explain that?"

"He's got a cut on his hand. It hasn't healed." Natalie was suddenly all ears. "It's only been about a day, but you know how they are. That should have healed instantly. So what's going on?"

Weighing how much she could tell Tracy, Natalie stood silently for a few moments. "Tracy, I've only known of one other Vampire-Mortal relationship. Nick always told me it couldn't be done. The one time I knew about...the vampire became mortal."

A singular hope flared in Tracy's heart, but reality squashed it. Vachon had never even hinted he wanted to be mortal. Would he want this? "Did you tell Vachon this?"

"Yes, Tracy, I did. He asked if I knew anything about these types of relationships." Natalie studied Tracy, wondering if she knew Vachon's view on the life of a vampire. "Did you make love again last night?" Tracy nodded. "Did he drink your blood again?" Another nod. "Well, then, Tracy, it looks like Vachon thinks you're worth the risk. Lucky girl." Natalie walked back to her desk, slamming a file down just a little too hard. Tracy followed.

"Natalie, do you want to talk?" It was obvious her friend was in pain.

"Does Vachon want to become mortal again?" The abrupt question startled Tracy.

"He's never mentioned it. I don't think he does," she confirmed.

"The irony of this situation is a bit overdone, don't you think? I mean, Vachon doesn't want to become mortal, but will risk it just to be with you, and Nick dreams of being mortal, but won't risk being with me. Isn't life just peachy sometimes?"

"What do you mean, Nick won't risk it? What risk?" Tracy was confused. She never viewed being with Vachon as a risk.

"Nick says he's afraid if he feeds from me, he won't be able to stop, and I'll die." The words seemed surreal, even after years of imagining that very thing.

Tracy remembered the first time she and Vachon made love. She remembered Vachon's fear, but her certainty seemed to lay those fears to rest. It was never an issue after the first time. Now she wondered in how much danger she'd been. "Natalie, do you think Nick could kill you? What would you do? Would you want to be brought across?"

"I don't know, Tracy. I used to think that being brought across was better than living without Nick. Now I don't know anymore. You're so lucky, Tracy. Vachon wants you so much, and doesn't let anything stop you from being together." She looked at the roses, and her heart seemed to melt just a little. "I wish we could have what you have."

Natalie looked so sad, Tracy felt she had to say something to change the mood. "Yeah, well, at least you can walk today!" she blurted in her undeniably awkward Tracy way.

Natalie laughed, taking the gesture for what it was. She was grateful for the change of topic. "Well, now that you brought it up..." The lab filled with the womanly whispers and laughter of friends sharing secrets.

In a nearby deserted church, Nick looked for Vachon. Eating anything was difficult for him, but crow was his least favorite meal. "Vachon, are you here?" His senses guided him down the stairs, where Vachon was getting dressed.

"Please, just come in. We're not shy." Buttoning up the last of his jeans' buttons, he continued, "So to what do I owe the honor? Another big brother speech about leaving Tracy alone?"

He walked past Nick to flop on his chair. "Make yourself at home, Detective. Just save the speech, okay? I'm a little too tired to sift through the crap."

"No speeches, Vachon. Actually, I'm here to ask you something." For the first time Vachon noticed how uncomfortable Nick looked. He gestured towards the couch.

"Take a seat. What can I do for you?" Vachon's predatory stillness settled over him as he waited for the older vampire to speak.

"I want to talk about you and Tracy," Nick began.

"Been there, done that, none of your business," Vachon cut him off.

"I don't mean telling you to stay away, I mean asking you..." Nick stumbled over the words. "How do you do it?" he finally blurted.

"Detective Knight, I'm shocked. I didn't think locker room details were your style," he smirked dryly.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you? I'm serious, Vachon. How do you stop yourself? How do take 'just a little'?"

Comprehension dawned. "So that's why you and the good doc have never..." He let his words trail off. Nick looked away. "You think you'll kill her?"

Vachon sounded so disbelieving, Nick quickly explained. "It's happened before."

"Every time you drink, you kill? No wonder you're the poster boy for Vampire Guilt." Vachon shook his head, remembering the countless women he'd pleasured, preyed upon, and left smiling.

"Vachon, you're not making this very easy," Nick complained.

"So what makes you think I care?" the younger vampire countered, a sense of menace entering the conversation.

"Fine, I deserve that. I've given you a hard time from the beginning. But I'm backing off now. So will you help me?"

Vachon thought of Natalie, her kindness during the fever, her beautiful loving ways that left judgment to others. He saw the love in her for Nick, probably clearer than Nick did. Nick could suffer along in his self-created turmoil, but Natalie deserved better. "Okay, Nick. But I'm doing this for Natalie. She's a lot more than you deserve."

"You think I don't know that? Actually, Natalie's of the same opinion anymore." He thought about last night, and hoped the roses would soften her. She was so angry.

"Anyway, when you and Tracy are together...how do you stop? I've killed my lovers before. I killed my wife. Do you know what that feels like?" Memories of his beautiful young wife, never awakening their morning after, haunted him still. "How can I take that risk with Natalie? How can you take that risk with Tracy?"

"Knight, it's not even an issue. The first time we were together, I told her I was afraid I'd take too much. She just laughed. She was so sure we'd be fine. At the first taste of her blood," Vachon's words stopped, feeling the vampire returning. Just the thought of Tracy's blood inflamed him. She was a drug, and even though he knew the risk, he couldn't stop drinking from her.

"Her blood told me everything I needed to know. She doesn't want to die. She doesn't want to be brought across. So what else could I do but stop?" Vachon's thoughts returned to Nick. "If you love Natalie, love her so much you can't stay away, then you'll stop."

"It can't that simple." Nick shook his head.

"It is that simple for us. Here's a practical solution. Start with her wrist. It's harder to kill 'em that way." Images of Tracy offering her wrist to him when he awoke from being staked, and again in the morgue after being shot, burned him to his soul. The need for her seared him, and he knew he must have her now.

"Well, Knight, lessons in love are over. I've got things to do. You know the way out." Vachon took to the skies to look for Tracy.

Nick thought about what he said, and wondered if Natalie had forgiven him yet.

College students were so easy, he thought. This one practically delivered himself into his hands. Drunk as hell, and he wandered right up to the roof. He walked up behind him and gently pushed. He closed his eyes and absorbed the terror as the boy's screams erupted, cut off with a satisfying splatting noise as his body hit pavement. He peered over the edge and studied the beauty of his lifeless form.

Chuckling, he pulled out the rifle and waited for the Calvalry to ride in, bringing him his next victim.

"Vetter, where the hell is your partner?" Reese was in fine form this evening. "A body's turned up at the college, and I need you to go check it out."

"I'll page him, Captain. I'm sure he's on his way in. I'll let him know where to meet me."

"Well, it looks as if this kid fell off a roof after drinking too much, but check it out just in case."

"Sure thing, Cap, on my way." Tracy grabbed her coat and headed out to her car. Halfway though the parking lot, all her senses went on riot, and she knew Javier was near. Standing at her car with arms crossed, Vachon watched Tracy approach. He saw her heightened color, the way her long black skirt hugged her thighs as she walked. He heard her breathing quicken and saw the hunger in her eyes.

Already filling her dreams and her waking moments, Tracy couldn't believe they'd been lovers for just a few days. She walked forward entranced, Vachon's eyes lost to the vampire. "Hi."

"Let's go." No prelude, just a command. She felt her body twinge in anticipation of his taking. His mastery of her body was an inescapable bond.

"I've got work to do, Vachon. I'm on my way to the college now," she demurred.

"No, you're not." He held out one hand, and Tracy watched her own hand reach to him. The minute their fingers touched, she felt herself lifted, flying. The last time she flew with him she was unconscious. This time, she felt the wind on her face, his arms holding her tight, and the exhilaration of knowing she was flying.

Landing on the roof of the precinct, Vachon quickly turned Tracy away from him. "Look at the lights, Tracy. Look at the beauty of the night." Mesmerizing her with his words, his hands made quick work of her clothes. Urgency rode him hard.

"Vachon, we're outside," Tracy argued, not ready to lose all her inhibitions just because he said so.

"Tracy, you will do what I say," he ordered maddeningly. "When I want you, you won't refuse me. You will give yourself to me whenever I need you. Do you understand, Tracy?"

Slowly moving her body, he bent her over the ledge, looking out on the city. She wanted to fight against his words, rage against his presumptions. Her pride screamed that she deny him, but her body was his willing accomplice. As angry as his words got her, they thrilled her even more. She loved knowing she was his hunger, his need. She loved knowing he could take her whenever and wherever he wanted. The total control he had over her was intoxicating.

She gave him her body as he lunged into her, taking her harder and faster than he'd ever done. His strength frightened her, but his passion drowned her fear in her own melting. She felt him struggling to control his needs, waiting for her, and decided she wanted him to lose control. She rocked her body back against him, driving him over the edge. Sinking his fangs into her, he drank of her heat and love, tasting the difference of unfulfilled passions.

Vachon groaned, unable to believe he'd lost control. "Don't move, Tracy, just wait a minute."

"No, Javier, let me go." Tracy moved to straighten her clothes, feeling the cold of the night against her still burning body.

"I'm sorry, Tracy. I feel like some seventeen year old kid who can't control himself long enough to satisfy his girlfriend." He looked so chagrined, Tracy had to let him off the hook.

"It's okay, really. Actually, I'm glad," she teased.

"Get real, Trace." He rolled his eyes, his pride still bruised.

"No, I am. Now you owe me one." The look in her eyes set him back. She walked to him, imagining his hands on her. She kissed him, then bit his lip, hard enough to draw blood. She slowly licked up the drops. "Mmmm, no wonder you like it."

Vachon stared at Tracy, suddenly worried about this change in her. Was this a side to Tracy he was just discovering, or was their lovemaking changing her, too?

TBC


	8. Drawing the Lines

_The Value of a Life_

_Chapter 8: Drawing the Lines_

_Tracy/Vachon, post Ashes to Ashes, elements of Last Knight. Takes the story a whole new direction from there._

_Usual Disclaimers: Not mine, blah blah blah. Like I would treat something of mine like they did!_

_Rated M_

_Nick continues to pursue Nat, but a sniper reappears. Tracy worries Vachon with her new aggressive side._

--

Nick was at the crime scene by the time Tracy arrived, looking more than a little flushed. Seeing the new marks on the back of her neck, he knew where Vachon had headed off to in such a hurry. He envied them.

Natalie was there, too, examining the body found next to the dormitory. This time, everything pointed to the same sad but safe conclusion: the idiot fell off the roof drunk. "What do we have here, Natalie?" Nick insinuated himself closer, only to have her counter his move with her own away from him. "Still angry with me?"

Natalie started her report as if he'd never spoken. "His neck snapped on impact. From the smell of him, lots of liquor involved. I'll have the tests done up, but this one looks easy. No homocide here, detectives."

She gathered her things and walked off, only to be brought up short by Nick's hand on her arm. "Please, Nat, can't we talk?"

"Words are being exchanged. I believe that defines talking, Nick."

Remembering her challenge to make her believe in his love, Nick jerked her body against his. Nick took advantage of her surprise, plunging his tongue in her mouth and kissing her. She was so shocked it took her a moment to realize she was kissing him back. She pulled away only to see Tracy and the other officers quickly looking away, amusement on their faces. "Nick, what the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Kissing you, Natalie. I intend to do it often." All hell broke loose as Nick grabbed Natalie and threw her to the ground just as a bullet rushed past his head. Natalie hadn't heard the shot, she only knew Nick was guarding her once again. Guns were drawn and people ducked for cover. Natalie recovered enough to let Nick go.

"Go!" she whispered. "They won't catch him but you can."

"Are you sure you're alright?" Nick's hands shook as the reality of how close that bullet had come to Natalie sunk in. He could have lost her. Leaving her now with that knowledge so fresh in his mind was something he didn't think he could do.

"Nick, go. This is his second attack. He killed a young paramedic two nights ago. You've got to stop him, and I've got to find proof that he killed this young man," she said, pointing to the focus of her original investigation. "You've got to stop him."

Nick nodded and hurried towards the building, leaping upwards as soon as he was certain he'd not be seen, but the roof was empty.

--

He ruined it! That fucking detective was supposed to die! God, it would have been so perfect! Killed on the job while trying to sex up the coroner!

That's fine. Stupid cop just made things a whole lot easier. He would keep at it until he found the blond cop again. Then he could stop.

He'd kill that fucking cop if it's the last thing he did.

Peter Cipoli drove back to his apartment and shoved the door open against the debris holding it closed. He knew he should clean up. He hadn't changed a thing since his brother was killed. Fucking paramedics killed him, sure as if they shot him. He was just a kid.

Had it really been two months? Peter shook his head as he counted the days on his fingers. It felt like just the night before when he and Joey were walking to Buddy's Tavern down the street. Even those Joey was only seventeen, Buddy would serve him and look the other way. Those were good times.

The shots just came out of nowhere. Fucking gangs everywhere, shots flying. He turned to cover Joey but was too late. Joey slipped to his knees. He yelled for help just as he saw an EMT unit slamming to a stop. He waited but the paramedics just sat there. He ran to the truck and started pounding on the windows. "Hurry! My little brother got shot!" He tried to open the door but they stayed shut.

The driver yelled through the window. "We can't get out until the police arrive, man, it's the law!"

"Fuck the law, he needs your help!" He ran back to his brother, fully expecting help to follow.

Seven minutes later a police car rounded the corner, sending the remaining gang bangers running. They signaled the paramedics who rushed to the brothers, one's cold eyes staring lifelessly upward as the other wept. "I'm sorry, man," the lead paramedic offered, but Peter cut him off.

"You will be." Peter kissed Joey's head and walked back to his rundown apartment. It used to be home, but he was alone now. All they'd ever had was each other. They could have saved him.

They would pay. Peter wiped his eyes, remembering his brother once again. He wanted to kill the paramedics, but he realized something after the first execution.

Killing felt good. He loved knowing it was he who decided when a life would end. The feral smell of the blood and the screams from those at the scene were better than sex. For just those few moments, the thrill was bigger than the pain.

Cops, paramedics, coroners, one would die as easily as the other. He smiled and planned his next move.

--

Natalie was finishing her examination of the corpse, struggling to find proof that he was helped off the roof, when she sensed a presence. Spinning around, she found herself nose to nose with Vachon. "Don't do that!"

Vachon just smiled. He looked to the counter, counting the long-stemmed roses. He also saw a bunch of long-stemmed stems with the buds cut off. "Symbolic offerings?" he mused.

Natalie blushed. Once the initial fear of the sniper had receded, Natalie had focussed on Nick's kiss. She had been so flustered, she decided to cut the buds off of all the flowers. After about a dozen, she realized she was being a childish and stopped. That one dozen did feel good, though.

"I was pissed off. Take it as a warning." She turned back to the corpse. "So what brings you here tonight, Vachon?" She wanted to look at his cut. The implications of that one little cut were astounding.

"It's Tracy. I'm really worried about Tracy. I think I'm infecting her somehow," Vachon muttered as he fiddled with various tubes.

"Oh brother," Natalie snapped. "She was in here earlier telling me she's afraid she's poisoning you, now you're afraid you're infecting her. Get it straight, guys. You are a vampire. She is a mortal. This is NOT supposed to happen. Gee, do ya think there might be some side effects?"

"A bit on the bitchy side tonight, are we?" Vachon quipped, one eyebrow risen imperiously.

"Yes, WE are." Natalie sighed. She liked Vachon. She liked him for Tracy. She reminded herself that he wasn't the vampire she wanted to stake. "I'm sorry, Vachon. Tough night, okay?"

Vachon took in the tension in Natalie's neck and shoulders, and walked behind her. She jerked when he began massaging her shoulders, then relaxed as his hands worked magic on her tensions. "Nick came to see me tonight," he began quietly. "If it's any comfort, he really is afraid he'd kill you if he ever got close enough. I don't agree, but his concern is sincere, if misguided." Natalie was quiet, but her mind was racing. She found it hard to believe that Nick would go to Vachon!

Then her own memories flooded her fantasies, and her shoulders slumped. "Well, this is beyond the vamp/mortal thing anyway. The fact is, I don't believe he loves me, not enough, not like-" Natalie's words stopped abruptly, but Vachon knew where they were leading.

Shaking off her turmoil, the doctor returned. Walking to her desk, she picked up her notes on Vachon and Tracy. "Anyway, back to you and Tracy. I want to know why you think you're infecting Tracy. But first I want to take a look at that cut of yours." Vachon offered his hand, and Natalie studied it. It looked like a minor thing, something a little Neosporin and a bandaid would fix. She gathered her things and fixed him up. "Does it hurt?'

"Nah, nothing like that. It's just weird." Vachon was silent. "I'm becoming mortal, aren't I?" he asked quietly. Natalie looked into his eyes and saw the fear within.

"I don't know, Vachon. Maybe. Or it could be that Tracy's blood is only altering your ability to heal. Are your other vampirisms intact?"

"'Vampirisms?' Nice word. Like what?" He felt a surge of excitement that he might not be returning to his mortal state.

"Can you fly? Do you need to drink blood? Is your strength beyond mortal abilities?" Natalie ticked off the possibilities.

"Yes, yes, and yes. Second yes is weird, though," he murmured.

"Do you mean drinking blood is strange to you now?" Natalie was now on full alert.

"No. It's just that..." Vachon struggled with the words. "I only want Tracy's blood. I was thinking that if her blood is making me mortal, maybe if I drank from someone else, it would counteract her blood, you know? Only, the thing is, I couldn't do it. It's not that I wouldn't do it, I couldn't do it. The hunger just wasn't there. But all I have to do is think about Tracy's blood, and I fly across town just to have her." He sounded so exasperated.

Natalie remembered Tracy's late arrival at the crime scene, and understood Vachon's last statement. She smiled to herself. Vachon misunderstood. "It's not funny, Natalie." Now he sounded petulant.

"Vachon, I was just figuring out why Tracy was late tonight. Don't be sensitive. Sheesh! Men!" She made notes on Vachon, then turned to him again. "Okay, now tell me why you think you're infecting Tracy."

"Well, she's changing," he started, fumbling over the word.

"Changing how?"

If it were possible, she would have sworn this vampire blushed. "Sexually."

Natalie sighed to cover her smile. She wondered if he knew how much Tracy had shared with her.

"Vachon, think of me as your doctor, okay? You're going to have to answer in sentences of more than one word."

"She's wild, okay? She's Tracy one minute, then all this wild side is coming out of her. She bit me!" he blurted out, exasperated.

Natalie buried her face in her charts as she pretended to make notes. She had a feeling this had very little to do with Vampire Infection Syndrome, and a whole lot to do with Tracy letting go for the first time. "Go on," she prodded.

"Well, then she licked the blood off my lips, and she's being all demanding about tonight, saying I 'owe her one'. Does that sound like Tracy to you?"

The need to laugh at this poor confused vampire was riding her hard, but biting on her inner cheek seemed to balance out the laughter. "Okay, I can see why you're confused. If you want, I'll run some tests on the both of you."

She sobered, needing to explain herself. "Vachon, you know I've been working with Nick on a cure, right?" He nodded. "Well, studying you and Tracy will help me alot. I'll work with you for you, but I wanted to be honest about all my motivations."

Vachon stared in her eyes long enough to unnerve her. "Don't be mad, okay?"

He smiled. "I'm not mad, Natalie. I just haven't dealt with someone with as much honor as you ever, even before I became a vampire. You are a rare and special woman. I hope Nick appreciates what he has."

Natalie was embarrassed. "Yeah, well, let's just keep that little secret between us. I've worked hard on the reputation of the slightly off ME who talks to her corpses." She turned to her tools, finding a syringe. Turning to Vachon, she was startled to find a look of pure consternation on his face.

"What's that for?" The little petulant boy was back.

"I'll need a sample of your blood to run some tests on. I'll measure the levels of the vampire agent I've identified in Nick's blood in your own. Then I'll check Tracy's, to see if she's been infected. Will that put your mind at ease?"

"Thanks, Natalie." He rolled up his sleeve. His elegant eyebrows slanted down towards his nose. "I hate needles."

Men! she thought, loving the little dears all the more for the few minutes she spent in this man's presence.

--

When Vachon got to the church his phone was ringing. "Javier? It's me, Tracy."

"I recognized the voice."

"Funny. Listen, give me an hour, then come to my apartment, okay? I've got something special planned for you."

Vachon felt something shifting inside of him. This desire to please her wasn't yet at home in his heart. It was, however, undeniable. "See you in an hour."

Tracy was energized, exhilarated. She was also aroused to the point of pain. Thoughts of this evening hounded her mercilessly, planning the seduction of the vampire. Lighting candles around her apartment, she was slick with anticipation.

Reaching for her second glass of Bailey's, she let her head roll back on her shoulders, enjoying the simple buzz, the slight greasing of the path of her inhibitions. She felt them slipping away minute by minute, and nearly attacked the door when the bell rang. She opened the door to find a vision of beauty and heat. Vachon had dressed for her. He wore a suit from another time, perhaps the early 1900's. Dressed in black, his white tuxedo shirt was tied with a simple cord, Spanish-looking. The black of his clothes set off the pale of his skin until he looked carved of alabaster.

He was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen.

She's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen, he thought. Standing before him in a rose colored chemise, the simplicity of the gown heightened her own beauty. He looked at her flushed cheeks, smelling the bouquet of Irish Creme. He studied her graceful neck, her sweet breasts. He gazed at her long long legs. Returning his eyes to her face, he offered her a single daisy. "I thought you might be tired of roses."

"Thank you, Javier. Come in." His ears had come to crave her hot, husky voice. She took him by the hand and led him through an enchanted maze of candles, finally seating him on the couch. "Can I get you anything?" He smiled. She could only imagine what he wanted.

"Are you willing to do what I say tonight?" Vachon stared at her, blinking twice, then finally nodded. "Good. Then stand up and take off your clothes."

Vachon briefly thought about his conversation with Natalie, and wondered if he should mention it to Tracy now. If he were somehow changing Tracy, this new aggressive side could be part of it. He thought of all it could mean. He wondered again if he should warn Tracy.

He stood up and took off his coat. They could talk later.

--

Natalie walked to her car carrying one of the several dozen roses from the morgue. On her car was a present. Looking around, Natalie sensed yet could not see Nick. She opened the present to find a simple length of satin, colored in the deepest red. With it was a note:

"Natalie - I will find my way back to you. I will see you wrapped in this and calling my name. We will be together. I love you - Nick."

Driving home was hell.

TBC


	9. The Value of a Life

_The Value of a Life_

_Chapter 9 The Value of a Life_

_Tracy/Vachon, post Ashes to Ashes, elements of Last Knight. Takes the story a whole new direction from there._

_Usual Disclaimers: Not mine, blah blah blah. Like I would treat something of mine like they did!_

_Rated M_

_Natalie must tell Vachon that he is becoming mortal, and this news causes a breach between he and Tracy. Nick and Natalie decide to take the next step in their relationship. Vachon forces Tracy to see the truth of his vampire existence, and Tracy fears their relationship is ending._

--

Natalie sat at her desk reviewing her notes. For three weeks she'd been taking blood samples from both Tracy and Vachon. The results were inescapable. Vachon's blood was changing. Tracy's was not. The agent that Natalie had discovered in Nick's blood was present in Vachon's, but each sample showed less and less.

Vachon was becoming mortal. She was going to have to talk to him, to tell him what was happening. He already suspected, but seemed unwilling to stop drinking Tracy's blood. She wondered if this would be good news or bad.

Nick walked into the lab, carrying another present. This was getting ridiculous, Natalie thought. "Maybe it's time we talked, Nick."

Nick paused, measuring her mood. "Am I going to like what you have to say?"

She smiled. She'd been softening towards him since the night she received her first present. She realized now that her pride had been holding out much longer than her heart. "Sit down, Nick."

Taking a chair in front of her, Natalie took his hands in hers. Seeing her gather her thoughts, Nick braced himself for the worst. He waited, not wanting to rush the words that would banish him from her life.

Looking at his hands, Natalie bent to kiss them. "Thank you for all my presents. They were all beautiful." She looked around the lab, finding the gifts. Looking into his eyes, the insecurity she saw surprised her. "Are you free this weekend?"

Nick was taken aback. "Sure, why?"

"Well, I want to go away this weekend. I love you, Nick. It's time."

Nick's smile blinded her. She laughed. She was so glad he courted her. She now believed in his love, and knew he was willing to make the big play for her. She also wanted to decide before Nick learned of Vachon's results. She wanted to know that he wanted her, not just her blood.

Nick swept her in his arms. "Come home with me tonight, Natalie. Let's not wait till the weekend." Now that she had opened the door, Nick found he didn't want to wait a day longer.

"No, Nick," she insisted, glad again that she had taken back control of her own life. "I want the big weekend."

"You can have the big night," he teased.

"I sincerely hope that wasn't a very bad pun," she joked back.

Nick stopped her laughter with his lips. He felt joyous, something that had escaped him these past eight hundred years. They were kissing when Vachon and Tracy swept in, arm and arm. "Looks like the standoff's over, Trace. Think we should come back later?"

Nick put Natalie down, but wouldn't release her completely. He felt if he weren't touching her, she'd change her mind. "Perfect timing. What are you doing here?"

"Tracy and I just needed to make some plans," Natalie jumped in. Vachon looked confused. "And YOU need to go make some plans." Her eyes sparkled as she whispered. "Pick someplace really special, okay?" Nick didn't kiss her, just leaned in and gently touched her forehead with his own.

"Don't be too long, Trace. I hear the Captain's looking for both of us, the sniper hit again last night." A tingle on the back of his neck caused him pause for a moment, but he ignored it and continued in to the squad room.

As Nick left the lab, both Vachon and Tracy turned to Natalie. "What was that all about?" they asked in unison.

"Nick doesn't know I've been working with you, and I'd rather he didn't right now." Natalie went to get her papers as they sat down. Natalie turned to Vachon. She studied him a moment, looking for some outside clue to what was happening inside his body. "We do have to talk. How are you feeling?"

"Fine." He looked worried, as if he knew what was coming. "What do you have to tell us?"

"Your blood is changing, Vachon. Have you noticed any other changes with your abilities?"

Vachon and Tracy looked at each other, weighing each other's response and their own. "I don't heal like I used to. You know that. I don't have to drink her blood every time we make love. I still do often, but not every time."

"What about you, Tracy? Have you noticed anything different about him?" Tracy was unusually quiet, looking down at the hands in her lap. Too many emotions were running through her for her to speak. She realized now that she had hoped this would happen. She wanted Vachon to become mortal, to live a normal life with her. As much as the vampire in him thrilled her, she wanted to be rocking in a chair with someone fifty years from now. She wanted to grow old with him.

"Tracy?" Natalie urged. "Have you noticed anything different?" Refusing to meet his eyes, she shook her head 'no.'

"How do we stop this, Doc?" Vachon asked quietly. He could hear Tracy's sudden intake of breath, but wouldn't turn to her. "We have to stop this."

Natalie could feel the tensions between them building, and wondered if leaving them to talk would help or hinder things. She decided to answer Vachon's question first. "I don't know, Vachon. My best guess would be to stop drinking her blood altogether. Of course, there is one other option."

Tracy still hadn't looked up from her hands. She felt like someone was squeezing her heart. Breathing was painful. At the thought of another option, she forced herself to speak. "What other option?"

Natalie was quiet, agonizing over her next words. She knew the words would either be their salvation or their doom. Finally, she spoke.

"Tracy could be brought across." Seeing Tracy's shoulders droop, Natalie stood up, kissed her on the top of her head, and left the lab.

Vachon got out of his chair and knelt before Tracy. "Look at me, Tracy," he commanded. Tracy's eyes remained glued to her hands. Taking her chin in his hand, he urged her eyes to his. The tears he saw didn't surprise him.

"Would it be so terrible, Javier? Would living a mortal life with me be so bad?" A tear escaped, burning his hand.

"Tracy, I've never wanted to be mortal. I am a vampire, and I've never thought of anything else." When Tracy didn't answer, he continued, a little desperately. "Have I ever even hinted I wanted to become mortal?"

She shook her head, then began to cry. Taking her in his arms, he held her, wondering how to even phrase his next question.

"Tracy, join me. Come with me and live forever. Let me bring you across, and we can share eternity." He didn't want to lose her, but he wasn't ready to give up eternity yet.

"No." Tracy kept shaking her head, her sadness a living thing in the room. "I can't Javier. Please don't ask that of me."

"Why not, Tracy? You love me, so I know that the thought of vampires isn't disgusting to you. I know you, Tracy, and I know that part of the reason you love me is BECAUSE I'm a vampire. So why is it so out of the question for you?"

"Javier, don't ask me to explain my faith right now. My brain is just not up to that."

"Faith. This is an issue of faith?" Javier spoke just a little too quietly. "You think I'm damned?"

"No! I swear I don't, Javier. I know the goodness in you, and I know you're not damned, at least not just because you're a vampire." She took a deep breath, and squared her shoulders. This part of herself she could not deny. "But if I make this choice for myself, I WOULD be damned. Javier, I can't explain it, but I guess that's where faith comes in. This choice would mean my damnation."

Vachon put his head in her lap. His heart ached, not knowing which way to turn, or what he wanted more. He wanted everything. He wanted Tracy and he wanted eternity. He wanted her love and he wanted the lifestyle of the vampire. Hey, he liked not having a job!

He was losing Tracy. His heart broke. Still with his head in her lap, he spoke quietly, "Trace, I need to think. I'll see you later, okay?"

"Later as in after work, or later as in 'later'?"

Vachon looked up as a single blood tear rolled down his beautiful face.

"I'll see you later, Tracy." Before she could blink, he was gone.

Natalie returned to the lab to find Tracy alone. "Where's Vachon?"

"Gone."

Natalie measured all that the single word conveyed, and walked over to Tracy. "He'll be back, Tracy. He's scared, but I truly believe his love for you is stronger than his fear." Natalie smoothed Tracy's hair. "Am I to assume you don't want to be brought across?"

"I can't Natalie. Not even for Javier." Tracy looked so woebegone.

Natalie's heart ached for her. She and Nick wanted the same thing: mortality. She didn't know what she'd do if Nick walked away from her now. "Oh, Natalie, what am I going to do?"

"Have faith, Tracy. Have faith in Vachon, and have faith in each other." Returning to her work persona, she scolded Tracy, "Now then, young lady, I hear a certain Captain is roaring through the precinct looking for a certain lady cop."

--

Captain Reese filled them in on the latest nutcase in the city. Where they all come from, he'll never know, he thought disgustedly. Now we've got one taking potshots at crime scenes. What next?

"From what we know, this fool shows up at crime scenes and has been taking shots at anyone there. He shot a paramedic a few days ago, and today he got a cop. The paramedic died, but the reporter's going to be okay. We're not sure how he's finding these crime scenes, so be careful. We need to stop this guy before anyone else is hurt."

"Right, captain. We'll be careful. We need to go check out that murder-suicide scene now. I think Tracy should wear a vest." Nick was worried about Tracy's uncommon lack of speech.

"You both should. Now get going," he ordered.

Nick looked at Tracy, wondering if she'd even heard the captain. Walking back to their desks, he ventured, "Everything okay, Trace? You seem a little out of it."

"I'm fine. No, I'm not fine. Nick, I'm taking off. You can handle this alone, can't you?"

"Sure, Tracy. Anything I can do?" He was at a loss. Just minutes ago he saw her and Vachon arm in arm, so there didn't seem to be a problem there. Maybe her dad's giving her a hard time again.

"No, I'll just see you tomorrow." Tracy needed a break. Her life had been on high speed pursuit for a month now. What she needed tonight was a bottle of wine, privacy, and the dawn.

--

Vachon roamed the streets, hunting. He felt trapped, caged. He was being pulled apart. He wanted to run. He thought of just taking off, leaving Tracy behind, and picking up the life of vampire where he left it a month ago. How did things get so complicated?

His acute hearing heard the sound of a woman struggling, a slap. Within seconds he was on the scene of the attack, a dirty drunken man taking life's problems out on his wife's face. Grabbing the man, he spun him around, letting him feel the fear as he stared into the face of the vampire. Growling, he jerked the man's head aside as the wife's screams raged in his head. Sinking his fangs deeply, he killed with savagery, making him feel the pain.

Feeling the life leave the husk of the man, he tossed him aside and approached the still shrieking wife. "Quiet!" he ordered, mesmerizing her. "You don't remember what happened. Your husband was beating you, and he knocked you out. When you came to, you saw a dog attacking your husband."

"A dog attacked my husband," she repeated dazedly. Vachon took the skies, filled with the lifeblood of the weak, stupid man.

--

Tracy sat on the hillside, finishing the last of the bottle. A bottle of cheap wine and a night watching stars had given Tracy two things: the start of a cheap wine hangover and the certainty that she must remain mortal. The latter hurt far more than the former.

Watching the dawn had always filled Tracy with peace. The renewal of the day was a balm to her soul, and she knew it could never be her enemy. Would her decision cause her to lose Vachon?

Hell, Trace, maybe you've already lost him. Gathering up her things, Tracy walked back to her car. Guilt filled her as she prepared to drive home. "Why am I so stupid?" she yelled. "I can sleep with a vampire and justify that, but I can't drive home after drinking cheap wine without guilt?"

An hour after dawn, Tracy felt more sure of her blood alcohol level and drove home.

Entering the apartment, Tracy was so weary. Thinking she may even call off work that night, she stumbled to the bedroom. She was brought up short by the sight of Vachon. Already asleep in their bed, she noticed the empty private label bottle next to the bed. Knowing he had filled himself with someone else's blood that night, Tracy climbed in and hugged her side of the bed, not wanting him to awaken. Crying silent tears of jealousy and loss, she slipped into a restless slumber.

Vachon awoke with a start to the buzzing of the alarm. Tracy slept on, unfazed. Reaching over Tracy to turn it off, he nuzzled her warm neck. Normally, she jumps out of bed the instant her alarm goes off, full of energy. Oh, well, maybe I can wake her up slowly...

He tried to take her in his arms, only to find her stiff and resistant, even in sleep. He petted her with long slow sweeps of his hand down her back, over her hips. Nothing. Turning her towards him, he studied her face. Seeing the ravage marks of crying in her sleep, he felt the pressure around his heart increase.

We're both miserable, he thought. Why can't we at least comfort each other? Trying to insinuate himself closer to her, she again resisted. Hurt, Vachon settled for holding Tracy, hoping her response would be different when she awoke.

An hour later, Tracy still slept. Vachon began to worry that she may be sick. He'd drunk so much of her blood this past month, maybe she couldn't recover as quickly. Deciding for her, he dialed Knight to call Tracy off work.

Climbing back in their bed, Tracy began to stir. Holding her, needing her, he began to kiss her awake. This time she kissed him back, pulling herself away from her dreams, needing Vachon's strength. Opening her eyes, she looked into his. Seeing his need, feeling her own, she gave herself to him with a desperation, praying he would drink.

Kissing him with all the passion her desperation tapped, she refused to break the kiss, maneuvering herself under him and taking him in. Still kissing, rocking their bodies, she felt his fangs descend and finally broke away. "Bite me," she begged. "Drink my blood. Do it now, Javier, please!"

"No, Tracy, not tonight." Fighting his need for her, remembering the bitter taste of the man the night before, he turned his head to her breasts, needing to get away from the irresistible pull of her pulse. Drawing on her breasts, the smell of her blood intoxicated him, giving the beast more and more control.

Resisting the blood so readily offered made him savage. Tracy could feel her body bruising, yet she refused to let go or cry out her pain. Instead, she worked him with her words. "Taste me, Vachon, you know you want it. Imagine your fangs sinking into me now, sucking, sucking, drinking the blood you need, you want-"

Hearing the low animal growl as he threw his head back and bared his fangs, she offered her neck. He plunged into her, drinking what he had to have. He tasted her sadness mixed with her joy as they completed their dance together.

Collapsing on top of her, Vachon took a moment to catch his breath. Rolling to their sides, Tracy refused to look at Vachon. She knew she had forced the issue, and feared his anger and disappointment. Then she remembered the bottle next to the bed, and her anger and jealousy became her focus. Pulling away from him, she looked him right in the eye and slapped him.

"What the hell was that for?"

"You drank someone else's blood last night, you bastard. I saw the bottle."

Vachon looked at the bottle, and thought of the man he had killed last night. "I did more than that Tracy. I drank a man dry last night. What a shocker, huh? What do I think I am, a vampire?" His venom hit the mark. Tracy pulled further away.

"You killed a man last night?"

"Yes, I did Tracy. The sonovabitch was beating his wife and deserved to die. So I took care of it."

Tracy promptly ran to the bathroom and threw up. She knew what he was, she knew he had killed before. This time was different, though. He didn't need to kill, he could drink from her forever if he wanted -- well, not forever. For as long as he wanted to stay around, though.

Putting her head on her knees, she cried for what was slipping through her fingers.

TBC


	10. Choices

_The Value of a Life_

_Chapter 10: Choices_

_Tracy/Vachon, post Ashes to Ashes, elements of Last Knight. Takes the story a whole new direction from there._

_Usual Disclaimers: Not mine, blah blah blah. Like I would treat something of mine like they did!_

_Rated M_

_Vachon must choose between Tracy and possible mortality; Tracy promises to accept Vachon no matter what. Nick and Natalie take their relationship to the next step._

--

Natalie was surprised when Vachon showed up at the lab that night. When she heard Tracy had called off work, she assumed they'd be together. "What are you doing here?"

"I want you to check my blood again. It might be different now." Vachon was restless, manic. A chill went down Natalie's spine. Something was wrong.

"Why would that be, Vachon?" He paced the lab like a predator. He was definitely riding the edge tonight. Tonight, he was dangerous.

"Because I drank someone else's blood last night." Natalie's eyes grew huge, then she looked away.

"Tell me it was the bottled type," she joked, hoping to lighten the mood, but already knowing the answer. There was too much of the kill about Vachon tonight to be anything else.

"It wasn't Natalie. It was fresh and to the death. It's what I am, Natalie, no matter how much you and Tracy hate it." Vachon's words shook with his need to be accepted, and his pain nearly undid her.

"Tracy knows?" Natalie asked quietly, more concerned now for Vachon then his victim. His pain was so tangible she felt it beating at him like black wings.

"Yes, and at least you're not throwing up. Maybe you've just dealt with it longer." Vachon was so agitated it looked as if he would fly around the room. "God, Natalie, help me!" he pleaded, slumping into a chair and covering his face with his hand. "What is she doing to me?!"

Natalie went to Vachon and put her arm around him. "How can I help you, Vachon? Tell me."

"Natalie, this is killing me. She wants me to walk away from what I am, to be something I haven't been in five hundred years. Why can't she just come to me? We could be together forever. Why is the thing I want the most the thing that will ruin me?"

Natalie couldn't bear his pain. "Vachon, maybe it doesn't have to be either-or. I was going over everything I know about your case, and what I know about Janette and Robert. In that case, Janette's transformation didn't take place until an extreme crisis, her mortal lover's death. Until that point, she was still a vampire. I don't know if she had begun to lose some of her abilities, but it's a pretty safe guess."

She started to pace. "Don't you see, Vachon? There's a chance that you may only lose some of your abilities. You can still do most everything the same, right? What if the change only occurs in extreme crisis? Will you give up Tracy on a maybe?"

Vachon looked to Natalie, a small kernel of hope beginning to sprout in his heart. "Are you sure about this Nat?"

"No, I'm not sure about anything. But look at your tests." She grabbed her papers. "Even though you were continuing to drink from Tracy, the vampire agent decreased at a decreasing rate. One possible translation of that fact is that your blood was getting stronger to fight Tracy's blood. If your blood were going to change entirely, why would the rate of decrease decline?"

"Can we be sure?" Vachon didn't want to get his hopes up, but he couldn't deny that he wanted this just as much as he wanted Tracy.

"No, Vachon. But can you be sure you won't stumble near a picket fence tomorrow? You've almost died twice now. Haven't you realized that even you will die one day?" Natalie's voice soothed his heart and calmed him.

Vachon was quiet, but Natalie could feel hope replacing his despair. "Check my blood, okay? Then I've got to go. I've got a lot of making up to do."

While Natalie was drawing his blood, he asked her, "Why didn't you freak when I told you about last night? I know you hate killing."

"Maybe it's because I've seen vampire justice before. I dislike killing, but the times I've seen Nick kill, I had to admit there was justice involved." Finishing up the test, she continued, "I like you, Vachon. I doubt you attacked an innocent."

After Vachon left, Natalie hurried to test his blood and finish up the rest of her work. She and Nick were taking off tonight. He hadn't yet told her where they were going, but the kiss he gave her tonight when he came in to work told her he'd definitely been thinking about it.

"Ready to go?" a deep voice rumbled from behind her, thrilling her. It was her favorite voice in all the world. Nick brushed a kiss against her neck. Hearing her pulse quicken, he felt the vampire emerging already, and pulled away quickly. Natalie turned and saw the gold in his eyes.

Placing her hand against his cheek, she watched his eyes flare once more. "I'm not afraid of what you are, Nick. Everything's going to work out fine." She kissed him, and watched him battle the beast down. "Now tell me, sir. Where are you taking me to soil my virtue?"

His grin was absolutely devilish. "Do you like the mountains?"

"'Mountains' as in tents and roughing it, or 'mountains' as in a beautiful lodge with beds and running water and comfort?"

Nick hugged her and laughed. "Definitely a bed, Natalie. Soft pillows, satin covers." His voice grew soft and deep as he went for her neck again. "Nothing has ever smelled as good as you." He inhaled deeply, smelling her spiced wine blood.

Natalie wondered if they were going to make it out of the lab. Melting into him, she felt herself shiver as she anticipated the coming evening. She still feared the bite, knowing it was coming. But watching Tracy and Vachon had filled her with an insatiable need to share her blood with Nick, to feel him drinking from her, living off her blood.

"Let's go," she whispered, eager to start this weekend. She'd waited six years for tonight. It was time to step into her new life.

--

Vachon went to Tracy's apartment, wondering what he could say to set things right. Natalie had given him hope that perhaps there was a way they could have both worlds and still be together. He found the apartment empty, however, and left to walk the streets again tonight.

He had to find her, but he realized he knew so little about her life away from him. Could she have gone to visit her parents? He doubted it. He tried to imagine that conversation. "Hey Dad, listen, I know you're the police commissioner, but could you put that aside long enough to listen about my new boyfriend who killed someone last night?"

Picturing the look on old Commissioner Vetter's face brought the first smile of the evening to Vachon. Looking at the sky, he realized dawn was nearing, and he was hungry. Craving Tracy's blood, he knew he'd have to settle for the bottle again tonight.

The minute he entered the church, he smelled her. The unique smell of her blood, apricots and flowers, hung in the air, leading him like the Pied Piper. He followed the scent down the stairs. Lying in his bed, asleep once more, was his angel of light. Looking at her, he felt a deep shifting in his soul, and he realized he'd have to risk mortality for her. Walking away from Tracy was unthinkable.

He saw one beautiful leg sticking out from under the sheets. Pulling the sheet away, he looked at her body, resplendent and naked in his bed. He remembered the time he forbid her from ever wearing clothes in his bed again. He felt his body harden at the thought, and gloried in her decision to do as he asked. Coming to him, waiting for him like this, Tracy had granted him absolution without the words.

Removing his own clothes, he climbed into the bed and pulled the sheets up over them both. Tracy woke slowly, languidly, feeling Vachon's body sliding against her own. "I'm hungry," he growled in her ear. She turned to him to see the vampire already in his eyes, burning her, causing her body to stretch and prepare itself for him in a matter of moments.

"Then feed, Javier." Wrapping her arms around his neck, running her fingers through his gorgeous mane, she pulled him down to her neck. Rubbing herself against him, she felt his fangs scraping her neck, then piercing, stabbing. She felt him sucking, drawing her blood into him. She hoped all the words she couldn't bring herself to say would sing to him in her blood.

Pulling away, licking her wounds, Vachon kissed her deeply. Tasting her own blood in his mouth, she whispered her love to him over and over. Moving slowly down her body, he kissed, licked, tasted her. Driving her wild with his teasing, she tried to pull him up to her for the final taking, but he was determined to make her scream tonight. Drawing his fingertips down her body with the barest of touches, he teased her until she was lost, shivering, begging. Only then would he give himself to her. Only when she was sure she would die without him inside her would he give her what she so desperately needed. Only then would she know how much he needed her.

"Please, Javier, it hurts," she begged. He could see the need burning in her eyes. Positioning himself between her legs, he waited, waited, then drove himself deep inside her, not moving, feeling her body shiver around him.

"Do you feel your need, Tracy? That's what I live with every minute, every day, needing your blood in me like you need my body in yours. Take it, Tracy, take what you need from me." His words searing her, his body pounding her, Tracy cried out over and over, feeling she would never get enough of this man or his body. Finally coming back into herself, she heard him whisper, "Now you know, Tracy. Now you know."

--

Nick and Natalie arrived at the cabin just before dawn. "Cutting it a little close, wouldn't you say, Nick?" She'd been very quiet the last hour, worrying about the dawn. Nick laughed.

"Gee, Nat, I guess thoughts of your luscious body just drove the fear of dawn right out of me."

"Shut up, Nick," she blushed, feeling silly for worrying. The man is eight hundred years old, Natalie. I think he knows about dawn.

Sweeping her up in his arms, he carried her into the cabin. Not giving her a chance to look around, he carried her directly to the bedroom. Hitting a switch on the wall, a fire started in the fireplace. Handing her some matches, he told her, "You light the candles, I'll bring everything in."

Natalie just nodded, suddenly feeling shy. She had no doubts or second thoughts, but now the moment was just so...here. Feeling the warmth of the fire invade the chill of the room, she quickly lit the candles. Looking around, she had to admit Nick knew how to pick a romantic getaway setting. The candles set the wood of the walls glowing. The bed was covered in a deep ivory satin comforter, the light from the fire licking patterns on the bedding. The headboard was antique brass, intricate in design but not feminine. Over the bed and around the headboard were swaths of heavy embroidered cloth, giving the room a regal feel.

Nick walked in to see Natalie staring at the bed. He walked up behind her quietly, running his hands through her beautiful hair. In all his years, no woman ever called to him like Natalie. Kissing the back of her neck, he handed her things to her, whispering, "Go get dressed for me. I'll get things ready in here."

Not speaking, barely breathing, Natalie took her things into the bathroom to change. Nick brought out a special bag and placed it next to the bed. He wondered how Natalie was going to take it. He wasn't going to risk Natalie's life. She'd either have to agree to his conditions or tonight wasn't going to happen.

The door opened, and Natalie stood there wearing nothing but the simple length of red satin Nick had given her as his first present nearly a month ago. Wrapped around her, the satin glowed, turning her skin pearlescent. Her beautiful hair fell over her shoulders, and Nick lost the ability to think. The beast emerged, his eyes ablaze.

"Come here, Natalie." He held out his hand. She walked to him, slowly, and saw the bag next to the bed.

"What's that?"

Nick had already forgotten his conditions. One look at Natalie had driven all thoughts of caution from his mind. The mention of the bag brought him back to himself, and the vampire receded. Sitting on the bed, he lifted the bag. "This is for you, Natalie. Open it."

Thinking it was another gift, Natalie sat down next to Nick and opened the bag. Containing three small items, Natalie began to giggle. Then she began to laugh. Finally, unable to stop, she fell back on the bed, overcome with mirth. Nick just looked at her, torn between wanting to make sure she understood the importance of this, and wanting to jump on her as she lay against the satin covers, the red satin starting to reveal more of her beauty. "You think this is funny, Natalie?"

"Yes, Nick, I think this is funny. I mean, I know there are risks, but don't you think this is taking Safe Sex a little too far?" She sat up and dumped the contents of the bag onto the bed, looking at a crucifix, a bottle of holy water, and a stake. "What am I supposed to do with this?"

"Use them if necessary. Natalie, you know I'm afraid of killing you. I just thought that if I start taking too much, if this was in your reach you could stop me long enough to get control."

Natalie wanted to laugh some more, but Nick was so serious, so earnest, his vulnerability drove all mirth from her.

"We'll keep them next to the bed. We're not going to need, them, though, I promise you." She ran her hand down his back, stroking him lightly. Lying back down, she silently called to him, bringing him down with her. Lying on his side, leaning over her, he felt as nervous as a bridegroom.

"I don't want to hurt you," he repeated for the hundredth time.

"You won't. But Tracy told me Vachon drank from her before they made love. Do you think that would help things?"

Taking Natalie's hand in his, he began kissing her wrist, her arm, her shoulder. Breathing deeply, he nibbled his way back towards her wrist, whispering naughty little words that melted Natalie. Painting pictures of them with his words, he sought her fragile pulse point. Natalie felt his fangs descend and scrape lightly along her arm. Her breathing quickened, the flavor of fear entering her heart. Realizing Nick was going to bite her now, she couldn't help looking for the tools Nick had brought for her safety. Seeing them within reach, she closed her eyes and gave herself up to Nick's needs. Hearing a low growl in Nick's sexy whispers, her breathing faster and faster, she felt Nick's fangs penetrate her wrist, yet no pain came to her. Instead, she was flooded with heat as Nick drew her blood into him.

Feeling her blood flow into him, Natalie started to grow weak, and tried to pull her wrist out of his grasp. Feeling the tug, Nick pulled away immediately, the sheen of Natalie's blood still on his lips. "Natalie, are you okay?" Seeing her fast, deep breaths, Nick was overcome with relief. He hadn't taken too much. He hadn't killed his beautiful Natalie.

Licking off the last of her blood, the richest, hottest spiced wine he'd ever drunk, he leaned over her and kissed her softly. Opening her eyes, looking at him and in him, Natalie whispered, "I love you."

Lifting Natalie, he pulled back the covers of the bed, gently laying her down. Quickly removing his own clothes, he lay next to her, holding her soft soft body against his. Sensing a question in her stillness, he turned her face to his. "What is it?"

Natalie's eyes stared into his, knowing she would never be the same. "I want that again. I want more. I want everything."

Nick's eyes flared, then returned to normal. A smile started slowly, then spread over his face. There was nothing boyish about this smile, only hot, intent, and for Natalie.

Nick bent down to her, whispering, "Let's see how much everything is..."

--

Vachon slept, and Tracy watched him. She smoothed his forehead, where even in his sleep she saw his tension. She ran a fingertip over the long eyelashes she envied. Lightly tracing his lips, she breathed deep, loving the smell of him.

Vachon's eyes fluttered open, and finding Tracy smiling down at him, he felt a weight lift from him. "Hi, fancy meeting you here."

"Where else would I be, my love?" she whispered.

Vachon's smile faded. "I went to your apartment. You were gone. I thought I'd lost you." Tracy rested her head on his chest, playing with the layer of hair there.

"Let's just say this once, Javier, and get it over with. I'm sorry for my reaction before. I fell in love with you knowing what you are. I love you. Period. But I couldn't help feeling jealous that you drank someone else's blood. I want mine to be the only blood you drink from now on."

"Not very realistic, Trace, ever heard of anemia?" he asked.

"I know, but that's how I feel. So you do what you have to do, but don't expect me to like it." She tossed her head and her chin rose a bit in defiance.

Vachon kissed her, enjoying her possessiveness. "What changed your mind?"

"Vudu. I thought about the time you killed Vudu, and I realized I didn't mind that. What kind of hypocrite would I be if I didn't condemn you then but did now?" Bending down to kiss the hair on his stomach that kept distracting her, she continued. "Besides, I know that most evil goes unpunished. The kind you saw last night rarely even gets reported. It may not be right, but I'm glad that lady won't get hurt anymore." Her thoughts turned again to last night. "I'm sorry I made you drink my blood. I know you tried not to."

"Tracy, don't even worry about it. I realized tonight that I was going to have to risk mortality, because I'm not walking away from you. And let's face it, when I have your blood to drink, the bottled stuff is pretty thin beer."

Tracy was inexplicably pleased to think her blood tasted good to him. I must be sick, she thought. Normal people don't think like that.

"Besides," Vachon continued. "Natalie told me tonight that there's a chance that I might not lose all my vampire abilities. I guess I'm going to have to be more careful since I won't heal like before, but I'll live with that. But I can't live without you, Tracy."

Tracy kissed him with all the fire in her soul.

--

TBC


	11. Cause and Effect

_The Value of a Life_

_Chapter 11: Cause and Effect_

_Tracy/Vachon, post Ashes to Ashes, elements of Last Knight. Takes the story a whole new direction from there._

_Usual Disclaimers: Not mine, blah blah blah. Like I would treat something of mine like they did!_

_Rated M_

_The Crime Scene Sniper attacks once again, and one of our beloved characters is shot. _

--

Nick and Tracy reviewed the facts on the crime scene sniper. The sniper had disappeared since the second shooting. Little did they know that the reason the shootings had stopped was because Nick was on vacation. Peter was watching the precinct, and the blond Detective had only returned three days ago. He followed him and discovered his pattern. He knew just where to strike.

Waiting for the kill only made it more tasty.

Nick and Tracy struggled to get to the bottom of the first two murders. "What about the idea that reporter was the real target, and the first time the paramedic was just an accident?"

"Makes sense," Nick mused. "From what I've heard, this reporter had a lot of enemies. But why the crime scene?"

"To make us think it's a nut job." The two victims had no common interests, no connection whatsoever besides living in Toronto. "Let's go over her list of enemies again."

"Why don't we start with the boyfriend again. These cases are usually personal." On their way out of the precinct, Reese stopped them, "Knight, Vetter, we've got a body down at The Raven."

Nick and Tracy looked at each other, their thoughts riding the same train. "We've got it Captain."

As they left the precinct, they could hear Reese muttering something about that damned spooky place, who would ever want to go there anyway? Looks like a good place to get killed just walking in...

Natalie was already at the scene, the body covered. Nick knelt down beside her and quietly asked, "One of ours?"

"No, one of ours. Knife fight over the favors of one young goth. Guess what? He lost."

Tracy looked around for Vachon. He was playing with the band that night, so she knew he'd be there. He was, however, conspicuously absent.

The hairs on the back of her neck tingled.

Walking back to Nick and Natalie, she waited for the report. Nick helped Natalie up, keeping his arm on her shoulder. Tracy couldn't shake the feeling they were being watched.

Across the street, Vachon crept on the rooftop hunting the man. He'd seen someone up here, and wondered if the man was dangerous or just curious. The clientele of The Raven didn't necessarily like the curious. Closing in on the dark figure, he moved silently behind him, not seeing the rifle in his hands.

Nick was interviewing a witness when he sensed the danger, heard the shot. Instantly he threw Natalie to the ground, covering her with his body.

Vachon attacked at the sound of the rifle. Before he could bite, the power of his attack knocked Peter over the edge, falling to his death.

Neither vampire saw the bullet hit Tracy, jerking her body backwards, sprawling her in a slow pool of her own blood.

Vachon felt his own body jerk, and knew Tracy was hurt. Looking down, he saw her lying on the ground. Nick moved, but before Nick could reach her, Vachon was there, reaching for her, the smell of her blood swirling around him. "Tracy? Come on, Trace, talk to me. Don't go anywhere, Trace. Come on, baby, talk to me."

Cradling her, fearing the life leaving her body, he was only vaguely aware of the cries around them. Nick and Natalie knelt beside them, tears on Natalie's face, anguish on Nick's. Vachon wouldn't lose her. He wouldn't allow it. Not caring who saw, he picked her up and looked to the sky, preparing to take her to the church. He would make Tracy's his forever this night.

Guessing his plans, Natalie grabbed him. "You can't, Vachon. She doesn't want this."

"She doesn't want to leave me, Natalie. I know that," he barked, his voice hoarse with fear.

"Vachon, put her down. Let them take her to the hospital. You've got to give her the chance," Natalie added, hoping to reach him.

"And if she dies?" Tormented eyes pleaded with them. Neither friend could answer him.

"I'm sorry, Vachon. But there's still hope, the ambulance is on its way." The sound of the sirens grew louder.

Vachon slowly dropped to his knees, shaking, silently crying. "Don't leave me, baby," he whispered, over and over.

Natalie gasped, loud enough for only Nick to hear. "What's wrong, Nat?"

"Nick, look at him. His tears are clear."

--

Captain Reese and Commissioner Vetter were already at the hospital by the time Tracy arrived. Vachon rode with Tracy, "convincing" the paramedics to let him ride in the back. Nick and Natalie were right behind, traveling the more conventional way.

"If Tracy starts to die, will he bring her across?" Natalie asked Nick.

"I would," Nick stated flatly.

"Even though Tracy told him she didn't want it?" Natalie pushed.

"I don't know, Nat. Let's just hope it doesn't come to that." He thought about the way Vachon influenced the paramedics. "Natalie, I know we should just be thinking about Tracy right now, but Vachon's becoming mortal, isn't he? Just like Janette?"

"Yes and no. Yes, his body is starting to show signs of mortality. He no longer heals like a vampire, he doesn't need to drink Tracy's blood every time they're together, although I think he still does often. I thought the trauma of seeing Tracy shot would cause him to turn completely, especially when I saw his tears. But then I saw him hypnotize those paramedics, so apparently he still is a vampire."

She was silent and sad. "Let's just hope we don't find out if it takes Tracy's death to complete his transformation."

Vachon refused to leave Tracy's side, even when the doctors ordered him out. Nick and Natalie walked in on the argument, and Nick put his arm around Vachon, casually using his strength to force Vachon from the room. "How could you make me leave? I have to be there if --". He couldn't say the words.

Nick could feel the desperation in Vachon, and couldn't help wondering what he'd do in that situation. "The doctor's need to work on her, and it's better if you're not there. Let's just go sit down." Leading him to the waiting area, he saw Natalie talking to Reese and Richard Vetter.

Nick could sense the hostility in Vachon towards Tracy's father. Every time Vachon had drunk from Tracy, he tasted the many times she fell short of her father's wishes, and her constant need to please this man. He knew the hurt she carried because of him, her doubts that she'd ever measure up.

He saw the pain on the face of Tracy's father, and wanted to add to it.

Richard Vetter saw the man walking down the hallway with Detective Knight, and refused to believe this was the man his daughter was seeing. Surely this was a joke. This man looked like a criminal! Don't they have combs where he comes from?

He saw the pain on the face of this young man, and wanted to add to it.

The tension in the room was thick and uncomfortable. Both men measured up the other, and both found the other lacking. Reese, Nick and Natalie all stepped back self-consciously, not wanting to be a party to this particular meeting.

Still no words were spoken. This showdown apparently had the rule that whoever spoke first, lost. Natalie couldn't take the silence a moment more. Stepping forward to introduce them, she was cut short by the appearance of the doctor. Locating the young man, he turned to Vachon.

"Are you Javier Vachon?" the doctor asked. Tracy's father stepped in.

"I'm Commissioner Vetter, Tracy's father. Perhaps you should talk to me."

The doctor studied the scene before him. He would never understand power plays at a hospital. Turning from the commissioner, he turned back to the young man, obviously in torment. "Tracy's going to be okay. The bullet went right through her. She was in shock, but we've stabilized her."

Vachon felt his eyes blaze, and had to keep them down until he controlled them. Looking up, he thanked the doctor. "Thank you so much, Doctor. She means - everything - to me." He seemed mildly embarrassed by his public display. "Can I see her now?"

"She's sleeping now, but she did regain consciousness before. She was asking for you. Give us a while to settle her in her room, then you can join her. We'll want to keep her a few days, just to monitor her. There shouldn't be any problem, but with a shock like this, the next few days are crucial."

Vachon didn't like the sound of that. "Is she still in danger?"

"No, Mr. Vachon, nothing like that. And I didn't mean to scare you. I'm sure the baby will be fine."

TBC


	12. Doubts

_The Value of a Life_

_Chapter 12: Doubts_

_Tracy/Vachon, post Ashes to Ashes, elements of Last Knight. Takes the story a whole new direction from there._

_Usual Disclaimers: Not mine, blah blah blah. Like I would treat something of mine like they did!_

_Rated M_

_Vachon received some news that shakes his belief in Tracy and all he knew. Have they received a miracle?_

--

Natalie dropped in her chair, mouth agape.

Nick stood there stunned, his rarely beating heart clutching.

Joe Reese stood there looking at the two primary players in this scene, wondering who would make the first move.

The doctor stood there realizing he was breaking news.

Commissioner Richard Vetter looked like he was about to go for his gun.

Amidst all this drama, Vachon stood in his unnatural stillness, stunned beyond the ability to speak, move or think. If the doctor were the fanciful sort, he would have sworn the young man's eyes glowed gold for a fraction of a second.

"I take it you didn't know?" he asked quietly. Vachon shook his head slightly. The doctor had to smile. Seeing the love this young man had for his patient, he was sure this news would be welcomed.

"Congratulations, sir, you're going to be a father."

No one was prepared when the five hundred year old vampire turned and walked out of the hospital.

--

Vachon hurt beyond words. Had Tracy betrayed him? When? They'd been together every night since they first became lovers. She must have been with another man before then. Was it really betrayal then?

But she must have known! How could she be his lover and not tell him she was carrying another man's child? Vachon felt wild with rage. His golden girl had lied to him. This he never expected.

Vachon knew he was lying to himself, but it was the only reality his mind could accept. Fear kept Vachon deaf to the pleas of both his heart and the truth. Flying into the night, he ran, trying to outrun the fear.

--

Natalie pulled Nick aside. "He doesn't think the baby's his."

"Nat, not even Vachon can be that stupid."

"Would you believe it, Nick? Knowing that vampires can't have children, knowing that rule has never been broken, would you be so quick to believe that I was carrying your child?"

Nick looked at Natalie, and seriously thought about her question. Taking her arms in his hands, he pulled her up to him. "Yes, Natalie. Yes, I would believe you." He kissed her gently. "I will always believe in you."

Falling in love with Nick just a little bit more, Natalie once again turned her attention to Vachon. "Go find him, Nick. Bring him to the lab. We'll get it through his thick skull."

Nodding, Nick left the hospital, and took to the skies.

--

Commissioner Vetter was gloating. He knew that Vachon fellow was good for nothing. Now he was walking out on Tracy after getting her pregnant. Well, Tracy always did have to learn her lessons the hard way. Now she'll have to come home and let him take care of her and the baby. He always knew she'd end up like this one day.

Reese read the commissioner like a book. Taking the doctor aside, he made a special request. "Please, doctor, don't let the commissioner in to see Tracy until she's stronger. He'll use this pregnancy to hurt her. Please, as a favor."

The doctor looked at Reese, and saw genuine compassion in his eyes. Remembering the commissioner's pompous attitude, the doctor nodded. "Of course, Captain. On this, we agree completely."

Reese smiled, then walked back to Natalie. "Where'd Knight go?"

"I think he wanted to talk to Vachon."

"Yeah, well, news of impending fatherhood can shake even the toughest guy. Need a ride?" He picked up Natalie's coat and offered it to her.

"Well, I kind of wanted to make sure Tracy was okay." She didn't want Tracy to know that Vachon had bolted. She knew those would be the first words out of the commissioner's mouth.

"What do you mean I can't see her? She's my daughter! Do you know who I am?" Natalie heard the doctor's staunch refusal. She saw the smug smile on the Captain's face, and grinned broadly.

Linking her arm through his, they walked out the door. "Nice job, Captain. Very nice job."

--

Back at the lab, Natalie pored over her notes. She never considered that the baby might not be Vachon's. The trick was to prove it.

The door to the lab crashed open. Natalie saw Nick carrying Vachon in, using every bit of strength his extra three hundred years gave him. Throwing him in a chair, Nick turned to Natalie. "Honey, I'm home."

"I've told you about bringing company home for dinner without calling first," she quipped in return.

"I'm out of here." Vachon started to get up, only to be shoved back down.

"Sit there, you idiot. You've got some explaining to do. How could you walk out on Tracy?" Nick towered over Vachon, demanding answers.

Mutinous eyes stared back at Nick. Silence.

"You get her pregnant and then revert to form and run out? I don't think so, Vachon. You've got a responsibility here?" Nick ran his hand through his hair in frustration.

"Do I? How do you know it's my responsibility?" Vachon mouthed the words without much heat.

"Let me slap him, just once, Natalie." Disgusted, Nick walked towards Natalie's desk.

"Don't worry, Nick, I've got an even better weapon." She walked over to Vachon and offered him a small cup. "Let's settle this Vachon. Give me a sample and we'll find out definitively if you could have fathered Tracy's child."

Vachon refused to touch the vile thing. Natalie continued, "Vachon, you've lost the ability to heal. You don't need to drink Tracy's blood every time you make love. And even though you didn't notice it, you cried mortal tears tonight, not blood tears. Is it so inconceivable that you now have viable sperm in your semen?"

"Geez, Natalie, give me a break." Vachon looked very uncomfortable with this topic. Natalie surmised there'd been a definite lack in open sex education back in the 1500s.

"Vachon, this baby is yours. You have to know that," she argued.

"No shit, Natalie." Jumping out of the chair, he began pacing the lab. Nick and Natalie stared at him in surprise.

"You know the baby's yours, Vachon?" Nick asked, perplexed.

"Of course I know. Tracy would never betray me." Vachon spoke the very truth his heart had protected, but his pain had denied. He couldn't fight it any longer.

"Then what's this all about?" Natalie asked quietly.

Vachon stood at the end of a table, his booted toe scuffing the floor. Anxiety permeated the room. He couldn't talk. Natalie went to him, putting her arm around him. "Are you afraid of the responsibility?" He shook his head 'no'. "What are you afraid of, then, Vachon? I've never seen you like this."

Tear filled eyes looked at Natalie. The pain in them made her catch her breath. "What have I done, Nat? What kind of baby did I give her?" A single tear escaped and Natalie nearly joined him in crying as understanding dawned.

"You're afraid the baby won't be normal?"

"How could my baby be normal? Look at me. You know what I am. Did I give Tracy a beautiful baby, a son?" The wistfulness on his face reached right into Natalie's soul. "Or did I give Tracy some kind of monster?" Wiping away the tears with a quick brush of his hand, he walked to the far wall, needing to be alone.

Natalie's mind was racing. Vachon's concerns were real, but she desperately wanted to put his mind at ease. Nick came up behind her, rubbing her shoulders. "Can you help him?"

"I don't know. He's so scared." She wanted to help him more than anything. Her mind raced.

"He has a right to be," Nick reminded her.

"I know, but there's got to be some way-" Natalie had an idea. "Vachon, come here please." He walked back to her, his emotions under control again. "Would you be willing to give me that sample after all?"

"Why? I know the baby's mine," Vachon demurred.

"Let me take a look. I'll see if the sperm looks normal. If everything looks normal, would that give you some ease?" It was a long shot, but they had to try something. Vachon thought a moment, then nodded. "Vachon, it doesn't mean everything is okay, but I could rule out the worst. Do you want me to do the test?"

Vachon nodded once again. Handing him the cup, she had to laugh at the look on his face. "Geez, Natalie," Vachon mumbled as he walked out of the lab.

--

Not waiting for the results, Vachon flew back to the hospital. Finding the doctor, he asked how Tracy was doing.

"Fine, Mr. Vachon. She's still sleeping. You can go sit with her if you like." Vachon nodded, turning to go. The doctor stopped him. "I'd like to apologize for the way I handled the information earlier. I'm glad to see you're back."

"Did her father give her a hard time?" Vachon could only imagine what Daddy Dearest had to say.

The doctor shook his head disgustedly. "That seems to be the general consensus about his behavior, isn't it? But to answer your question, no. I didn't allow him to see her."

Vachon's shoulders slumped in relief. "Thank you. Doctor, did Tracy tell you about the baby?"

"No, we discovered it while examining her," he replied.

"Then she doesn't know." A small smile played about his lips. "Guess I'll go break the news." He paused. "Doctor, the baby's okay, isn't he?"

"He's fine so far. After a shock like she went through, however, we need to monitor her for possible miscarriage. The next few days will tell." The young doctor always hated informing families of this possiblity, but there was no denying the risk.

"Is there anything we can do?" Vachon would have moved heaven and earth to protect this child.

"No, I'm sorry. At this stage of her pregnancy, if she's going to lose the baby there's very little we could do." The truth was brutal but undeniable.

An urgency, a determination entered Vachon's soul as never before. His son would be fine. Nothing would happen to him. He'd make sure of it.

Entering Tracy's room, he marvelled at how fragile she looked. Looking outside, he gauged the time before dawn, and estimated he had an hour to go. Stroking her hair, Tracy turned her face into his hand in her sleep, seeking his touch. Slowly opening her eyes, she saw the worry and fear, and reached out to comfort Javier.

"What's wrong-ow!" Reaching for him caused her gunshot wound to throb. "What happened to me?"

"You were shot. Do you remember?" Tracy's mind reeled through the possibilities. The Raven came clear in her mind.

"We were checking out the body..." She started to get the picture in her head, but it was still hazy. Vachon filled in the rest.

"How are you feeling now?" he asked, stroking her hair.

"Sore. I'm glad you're here." Vachon bent and kissed her lips gently.

"Are you okay? You look like hell," Tracy intoned in her inimitable way.

Vachon laughed. Hell was a good description of this night. "Actually, we got some good news. I think it's good news anyway." Thoughts of Tracy's reaction haunted him. He pictured everything from joy to horror. He desperately hoped she would want his baby. "The doctor told me something." Struggling for words, Tracy jumped in.

"What's wrong, Javier? You look scared."

"Tracy. Look at me." Taking a deep breath, he told her. "Tracy, you're pregnant."

Tracy's hand immediately went to her stomach, pressing, protecting. "Are you sure?"

"The doctor confirmed it." He didn't say any more. Tracy's reaction was silence. "Say something, Tracy."

"Wow." Tracy's grasp of the English language never failed to impress him.

"Wow? That's all you have to say is 'Wow?'"

"What do you have to say, Vachon?" Tracy couldn't meet his eyes. The vampire who never wanted responsibility was going to be a father. Could adios be far away?

"Aren't you even a little happy?" The vulnerability in his voice shook her. Looking into his eyes, she saw his yearning, his desire for this child.

"You want the baby?" she whispered incredulously, her blue eyes shining.

"Yeah, Tracy. I want our baby. I love you. You'll make a good mother for our son."

"Excuse me, I'll make a great mother for our daughter." She kissed him with several quick happy kisses over his face. He remembered what else the doctor had said.

"Tracy, we're going to have to be careful. With the shock you've had, the baby could still be in danger."

"Oh bother. Nothing's wrong with the baby, the baby's fine." Tracy's absolute certainty was back in place. "We won't let anything happen to the baby. You have to marry me, you know. I wonder when I'm due?"

Vachon was jolted. Somehow, the thought of marriage had conveniently slipped past his brain. "Marry you?"

"Absolutely. We're going to do this right. Our children will have two parents, thank you very much, and Nick and Nat can stand up for us. Do they know?" Tracy was talking a mile a minute, and Vachon felt a further shifting of his soul.

"I hate to interrupt, but dawn's nearly here. I'll be back later. You rest." He kissed her again, then kissed her stomach. "Goodnight, mi hijo," he whispered.

"Your son could be your daughter, you know."

"No way. I'd have to kill every male around her as soon as she turns sixteen, and with me, it's a little real a possiblity. In fact, it's a certainty."

Tracy laughed, and pulled him down for another kiss. "You're gonna be a great daddy." Kissing her one last time, he remembered one more unpleasant bit of business. "Your father knows."

"What?!" Tracy's eyes were huge, imagining that scene.

"Your father was there when the doctor told me. I think he's going for a gun."

Tracy was quiet. She'd always lived for Daddy's approval, and always feared his judgment. She looked at the man who had made her a mother, and smiled. "So what?"

--

Across town, at the scene of the earlier attack, decisions were made to put a stop to this nonsense once and for all.

The Enforcers decided to act.

TBC


	13. The Battle Commences

_The Value of a Life_

_Chapter 13: The Battle Commences_

_Tracy/Vachon, post Ashes to Ashes, elements of Last Knight. Takes the story a whole new direction from there._

_Usual Disclaimers: Not mine, blah blah blah. Like I would treat something of mine like they did!_

_Rated M_

_Tracy is elated with the news of her pregnancy, but her joy is short lived when she's kidnapped by the Inca. Is he friend or foe?_

--

Tracy's dreams pulled her away from wakefulness. She knew she had somewhere to be, work wasn't it? But she was so tired. And her dreams were so sweet.

A small perfect baby with Javier's eyes and her lips. Javier's son. She smiled and two perfect fangs smiled back at her. She laughed at her fancy.

She next dreamed of a blond beauty with huge brown eyes. Dressed in pink, she ran into the waiting arms of her daddy, spinning her round the room and placing flowers in her hair.

The electricity in the room forced her to wakefulness. Dusk had fallen. Feeling the presence of another in the room, she reached out with eyes closed. "Javier?"

"No."

She knew that voice. Sitting up with a jerk, she bit back a cry of pain as her wound made itself known. She looked into the glowing eyes of The Inca, Vachon's eternal enemy and brother. "You're dead. You're supposed to be dead. How -- Why - What are you doing here?"

"I've come to take you away from here." Fear paralyzed Tracy. She knew she had no defense against him, and her heart screamed for Vachon.

"Please don't. I beg you. Leave us alone." He seemed to grow larger in front of her, the eyes of the vampire turning her blood cold.

"I am not going to hurt you. You must come with me. The life of my brother's son depends on it." He pulled back the covers with no effort, despite Tracy's death grip on the sheets.

Tracy wanted to scream, wanted to run. The words the Inca spoke stilled her. "How did you know?"

Lifting Tracy in his arms, he headed towards the window. "We have no time to waste." Flying out the window, Tracy just missed the entrance of the new doctor assigned to her case.

The Enforcer's eyes glowed red as she discovered the empty bed.

--

Vachon sat with Natalie, going over his latest tests. "The results of the last analysis showed what we expected: the presence of viable sperm. From all indications, everything looks normal, considering it still comes from the blood semen."

She switched to another paper. "These results have me confused, Vachon. These are your current blood levels. The vampire agent has remained stable for the last three weeks. You're still drinking Tracy's blood, aren't you?"

"Yes, but not for the last couple of days."

"That wouldn't matter. What seems odd is that your body is still changing, even though the vampire agent hasn't decreased."

"Great, Natalie, now you want to translate that?"

"I can only guess, but it looks like your body is still adjusting to Tracy's blood by reverting to some mortal characteristics, but you don't seem to be losing any further vampire abilities."

"So you don't think I'll change anymore?"

"I don't know, Vachon, this isn't quite an exact science. Either you'll stay like this, or possibly change through further crises. That seems to be the catalyst for these changes. Have you noticed any further changes?"

Vachon was quiet for a moment. "I'm hungry." Natalie went to get a bottle for him, only to be stopped by his hand on his arm. "For food, Natalie. I found myself wanting food."

"What did you eat?" Natalie grabbed her charts and began writing furiously. This was fascinating.

"Nothing. But I'm still hungry. I tried to eat food when I was first brought across, but I'd throw it back up. So I didn't think to try."

Natalie looked at him, then went to get her lunch. "Want to try now?"

Vachon stared at the food. He was reaching for it when he suddenly jerked upright, his eyes glowing. "Tracy. Tracy's in trouble." Instantly he took to the skies.

Reaching the hospital, he rushed to her room, only to find the bed empty, the window broken, and the doctor looking confused. "Mr. Vachon, do you know where Tracy is?"

Vachon could feel the Inca. He knew he'd been here, had taken Tracy with him. Vachon had known the Inca hadn't died from Vudu's bomb, but he figured he'd leave him alone now. He never thought he'd come after Tracy.

Turning to the doctor, he spoke in his low voice. "Tracy is fine. She left the hospital this morning. You released her."

"I released her this morning." As the dazed doctor turned to leave, Vachon flew out the window.

--

Arriving at Nick's loft, he found Nick just getting ready to leave for work. "Vachon, what can I --" Nick stopped as he looked at Vachon's face. He was frantic. "Vachon, what's wrong?"

"The Inca. He's got Tracy." Vachon's voice shook with unspoken fears and emotion.

"The Inca's dead," Nick argued.

"Come on, Knight. Would you be stupid enough to hold on to a bomb while it exploded. He's not dead, he's here and he's got Tracy," he argued.

"Why would he have Tracy?" Nick tried to grasp the situation but it wasn't making sense.

"I don't know, maybe to get to me. But you've got to help me find him."

"That won't be necessary, Nicolas." Both heads turned at the appearance of LaCroix. "I can tell you where the Inca is. But there's something of greater importance to discuss."

Vachon flew at LaCroix, grabbing him by the lapels of his perfectly tailored black suit. "Where's Tracy?"

"Nicolas, tell me he isn't trying to manhandle me." With a mere thought, Vachon was flung against the wall. "You are, as usual, quite amusing, Vachon."

"Tell me where Tracy is."

"She is safe. The Inca means her no harm. He is, in fact, protecting her. And that brings us back to the larger issue." LaCroix casually sauntered to Nick's couch. The drama he loved to create and build filled the room.

"Just get to it, LaCroix. What's the 'larger issue' here?" Nicolas asked with exaggerated patience.

"The Enforcers have decided enough is enough. They've decided to take care of this little breach of security after all."

Nick and Vachon stared at each other. "The Enforcers are going after Tracy?" Vachon asked in a small voice. He never figured on fighting the Enforcers. This battle was one he had no idea how to fight.

"Not just Tracy, dear boy. There is another breach that must be attended to."

Nick felt the vampire emerge in a rush. "Natalie!" he bellowed as he crashed through the loft windows. Vachon followed.

LaCroix sighed. "When will these children learn?" He returned to The Raven.

--

Tracy awoke in a strange bed in a dark basement. A single candle burned by the bed. Looking around, she found herself quite alone. The Inca had her, that much she knew. He didn't seem to mean her harm, though. Maybe he was just using her to get to Vachon.

"Hey, Inca-guy, or whatever your name is! Where are you?" Tracy demanded.

He appeared, carrying take-out. "I thought you might be hungry." Giving her the food, he started to leave.

"Hey, don't go. Tell me why I'm here." She would not be confined without at least knowing why.

"The son of my brother is in danger," he spoke simply in his unique accented way.

"Cut the ancient vampire dialect. I'm sure you can speak twenty first century as well as Vachon. Are you here for him?"

The Inca stared at her. He liked her, though she talked too much. His brother had chosen well. He was glad, though, that he did not have to live with her.

"In this time I am called Marcos." He sat by Tracy's bed and stared at her in the same unnerving way Vachon had. "How are you feeling? The child is strong?"

"How did you know about the baby?" Tracy couldn't imagine where he'd gotten that information.

Marcos looked upwards, silent. Tracy thought he wouldn't answer, then he began speaking in his slow methodical way. "When I took the bomb to Mother Moon, I knew it was about to explode. I threw it from me, but was still injured from the blast. It took many months for me to heal."

Tracy's heart hurt for Marcos, sensing he'd been alone during this time. "I made it back here, feeding in silent, healing slowly. When I was finally strong enough to start my life again, I searched for Vachon. We had our orders to fulfill.

"I found he had been made your protector. Quite a change for such a stupid, irresponsible man," he added.

"Vachon is neither stupid nor irresponsible. I could --" Tracy's heart demanded she defend the father of her child.

"Quiet, woman. I have known him since the day we became what we are. You have known him less than a year. For 450 years he has run. He IS a stupid irresponsible man."

Tracy kept her mouth shut. She remembered how she felt when she learned that Vachon had refused his master's orders, choosing instead to play for 450 years. But he'd changed. "He's different now."

Marcos seemed to soften. "This I have seen. He finally loves someone other than himself. But more than his heart has changed. He is no longer a vampire."

"Yes, he is," Tracy blurted, confused.

Marcos shook his head. "He is somewhere in between. I don't understand it, but our blood links us. I could feel the day he was staked. I tried to find him, to help him. I felt the life leaving him."

"Why would you bother to save him if you feel the way you do about him?" Marcos bewildered Tracy.

Marcos looked at her as if she were stupid. "He is my brother."

Oh, right, Tracy thought. Like that explained everything.

"I went to him, then felt it when you removed the stake. From the minute he drank from you, I felt his blood changing. You are poisoning him."

Tracy was quiet, then spoke softly. "He knows. He chose me anyway."

Marcos looked deep into her eyes, choosing his words carefully. "He can become whole again."

"What do you mean?" Tracy felt her heart still.

"If he drinks my blood, since we are brothers, it should make him whole. Don't ask me how I know this, but I know it is true." His faith was unshakeable.

"You still haven't answered my question. How did you know about the baby?"

"I have been close. I heard the doctor tell him. If Vachon had been whole, he would have sensed me."

"So why are we in danger? And why have you brought me here?"

Marcos paced the room, his movements so resembling Vachon's Tracy was fascinated. "The Enforcers were at the Raven tonight. They saw Vachon prepare to take you from the scene in front of everyone. He had the eyes of the vampire, and there were many who could have seen. He puts all vampires at risk with this public display.

"They have decided to remove you from this equation, and punish Vachon, also. I could not allow the son of my brother to be killed."

Tracy felt the honor in this vampire, his dedication to protect innocent life. "If I weren't pregnant, would you have saved me?"

Marcos looked at Tracy once more, testing his truths. "I would not have let the woman of my brother be killed."

Tracy decided she liked this guy.

--

Nick arrived at the lab to find it empty. On the floor was a crucifix that Natalie kept in her drawer, just in case. He was too late.

Vachon arrived moments later. Seeing the crucifix on the floor, he turned to Nick. "They've got her. Nick, at least they didn't kill her yet. If they had, her body would be here as a message for us."

Nick was in a rage. Making the decision, he turned to Vachon. "Let's go."

"Where? Do you know where they've got her?"

"No, but I know who does." LaCroix. Why couldn't he make things easy just once? "Come with me. If we're taking on the Enforcers, there's a lot to get ready."

--

LaCroix sat at one of the tables, nonchalance in an Armani suit. "Well, Nicolas, what is it I can do for you?"

"Where have they taken her?" Leaning on the table, Nick tried in vain to intimidate LaCroix.

"I can show you. Is there anything else you'd like to ask?" Sipping from his private label stock, the smell of human blood swirled about him.

"How can we defeat them?"

"Ah, children, that is indeed a question." Another sip.

"Just tell us, LaCroix," Vachon snapped irritably. He was extremely tired of this game between Nick and his master. Even though The Inca had her, Tracy was still in danger.

"But it's so much fun making you ask."

Just then, Tracy and The Inca walked in The Raven. Vachon threw himself at The Inca, slamming him up against the wall. Tracy intervened,

"Javier, don't. Marcos is trying to help us!"

Vachon looked at Tracy. "Marcos? Who's Marcos?"

"Sheesh, Vachon, he's your own brother and you don't know his name?" Tracy took Vachon's hands off Marcos' shirt. "Vachon, this is Marcos. He's a pretty nice guy, by the way."

Vachon didn't like the way Tracy was smiling at this guy. All the jealousy in his Spanish blood came to the fore. "I would not touch your woman, Vachon. I am a man of honor." Marcos didn't mention he couldn't put up with her constant chatter anyway.

Turning to Tracy, Vachon checked her out. She was wearing one of Marcos' shirts to cover her hospital gown. Her wound seemed fine, not bleeding again. "Let's get you home and in some clothes. Then I have to get back here. The Enforcers have Natalie."

Six men armed with crucifixes and holy water stormed the Raven. The four vampires hissed and seethed, creating an unearthly sound that frightened Tracy to her soul. Seeing the four vampires full blown, she could easily understand why all were considered evil. Before she could say a word, one of the men grabbed her and hauled her outside. There she was promptly handed over to the Enforcers.

Turning to the six men, the Enforcers hypnotized the men and made them forget how they even got to this side of town.

To be concluded...


	14. Resolutions

_The Value of a Life_

_Chapter 14: Resolutions, The Final Chapter_

_Tracy/Vachon, post Ashes to Ashes, elements of Last Knight. Takes the story a whole new direction from there._

_Usual Disclaimers: Not mine, blah blah blah. Like I would treat something of mine like they did!_

_Rated M_

_Our vampires must battle the Enforcers to save Natalie and Tracy._

--

Nick, Vachon, and Marcos were furiously making plans to rescue Tracy and Natalie. Vachon was still having a hard time seeing Marcos as an ally. For four hundred fifty years they were enemies; could he trust him now?

Gathering an array of wooden arrows and gasoline, they planned each step carefully. Their only hope was a surprise attack. If they failed, the Enforcers would kill not only Tracy and Natalie, but the three of them as well. The Enforcers were known for leaving messages. Sunrise would be the least of their pains.

LaCroix watched them with amusement. "Do you really think these mortal women are worth it?"

"Shut up, old man. You do not know what is at stake here." Both Vachon and Nick turned to stare at Marcos. Nobody spoke to LaCroix like that.

LaCroix's eyes turned gold as he approached the Inca. "Then perhaps you should illuminate me." The hold he had on Marcos was unbreakable, and Marcos knew he could easily be crushed.

"There is a child involved. Tracy carries the son of my brother. Our eternal orders demand that we stop senseless killing, saving those who treasure life. This child must live. You can kill me, but I will not dishonor my master."

LaCroix released the Inca. Turning to Vachon, he asked, "Is this true? The child is yours?"

"Yes." Vachon's thoughts spun round the child, needing to keep him safe. The love he felt for Tracy was compelling; the love he felt for his child was terrifying.

"Interesting." He walked back to his table, studying them, his mind spinning webs in which to catch this child.

--

Tracy and Natalie sat quietly, thinking what may be their last thoughts. "Hey, Nat, did you ever wonder where you'd be if you never heard of vampires?"

Natalie sighed. "Often. At least today anyway."

"Do you think it would have been any better if they were werewolves?"

Natalie stared at Tracy, amazed at the way her brain worked. "Tracy, you're an idiot." She started laughing. "Although...do you think werewolves have Enforcers?"

Tracy joined in. "I'm pretty good with a revolver, got any silver bullets?" The laughter of the hysterical filled the room. It was into this scene the Enforcer walked.

"I'm glad you find something to laugh about on your last day." The woman was tall, elegantly dressed, and horrifying in her evil. It reeked from her, permeating the room with the stench of hatred. This vampire truly hated mortals.

Natalie glared at the Enforcer, fighting back the hatred and rage she herself was feeling. "So tell me, are we going to get to speak for ourselves?"

"You are worth less than nothing. Why should we listen to you?" spat the Enforcer.

"If we are worth less than nothing, why kill us?" retorted Natalie.

The Enforcer glared at Natalie, who glared right back. "Do you want to die? Do you know how easily I could snap your neck? I could split your spine with just the thought!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Tracy pulled Natalie back as the Enforcer swept from the room.

"Are you nuts? Do you want to die now? Thank you, but I've got something to live for, if you don't mind." Tracy was aghast at Natalie's aggravating the situation.

"Tracy, they're not going to kill us until they get Nick and Vachon here. And I don't feel like playing kissass to a bunch of Enforcers. It pisses me off when my life is threatened."

"I don't want to die, Natalie." Tracy began to cry. "Oh, shit, Natalie, I'm sorry. Must be the hormones."

Natalie put her arm around Tracy. "It's okay, Trace. Just don't give up hope. We'll get my little godchild out of here safely." Tracy smiled. "Oh, you didn't know I was going to be godmother? Well, now you do."

The smiles of the women never quite reached their eyes.

--

"They are coming."

The Enforcers could feel Nick and Vachon approaching. Standing in the doorway of the warehouse where the women were kept, Nick called out.

"Give us the women. We can still just walk away."

Laughter that seemed to come from the depths of hell greeted him. Three Enforcers stepped forward, a woman flanked by two men. All had eyes glowing red. The woman spoke.

"Your mortal toys still live. Bring them out, Adam." The man on her left turned away. Within moments he arrived with Tracy and Natalie, fighting him the whole way.

"Be still!" yelled Vachon. Tracy jerked her head towards the sound, finding Vachon in the doorway.

"Javier!" she yelled. He silenced her with a look. Just then an arrow flew from between Nick and Vachon, piercing the heart of the woman Enforcer.

Screeching, Adam released his hold on Tracy and Natalie and turned to remove the arrow, only to find another lodged in his back. The Inca's aim was true, piercing his heart.

Vachon flew to Tracy, sweeping her up in his arms at the same time Nick grabbed Natalie. Before the third Enforcer could react, a third arrow found its mark. "Now!" yelled Nick, and they flew out the door as Marcos lit the gasoline that surrounded the warehouse. Hearing the shrieks of the dying vampires, they fled.

Flying into the night, they returned to the Raven. The minute they walked into the building, they met another council of Enforcers. The doors locked behind them, the ambush complete. The five had no choice but to stand and be judged.

"You should die for what you've done tonight." Christoff, the leader of this particular council, shook with rage at the death of his comrades. "We saw what you did. You cannot run from us forever."

"Quite right, Nicolas." LaCroix stepped into the arena. "There may, however, be another way around this particular problem."

"What do you suggest LaCroix?" Christoff addressed him respectfully. Even the Enforcers took pause around Lucien LaCroix.

"This woman is pregnant." He stroked Tracy's hair, causing Tracy to shiver with fear and disgust. Vachon longed to attack, to knock LaCroix's hands off her, but knew he'd never even complete the thought.

"What do we care about a mortal child? This means nothing to us." Christoff was annoyed that such a concern would be brought to his attention.

"Ah, but there's the trick. The child is Vachon's." Vachon and Tracy looked at each other, weighing the cost of this knowledge before the Enforcers.

"Impossible." Christoff was plainly skeptical.

"Yes, but then again, so are we." The Enforcers spoke quietly among themselves, finally turning to the group before them.

"We see why Tracy has a reason to maintain her silence. But there is no need for Natalie to live."

Nick felt the rage burning him, and longed to grab Natalie and fly, but he knew they'd never make the door. "If you touch her, you die."

Christoff laughed. "Brave words from one so near to being a pile of ash."

Once more, it was LaCroix who intervened. "Well, Christoff, as much as I may personally concur with your analysis of the situation, I do see one need that she fills. Tracy is going to need a doctor. This child may exhibit special needs that should not necessarily be seen to in a hospital. For the sake of the community, for the sake of its security, perhaps the good doctor should be allowed to live."

Christoff remained silent, weighing the situation. Curiousity about this child won out. "They will live. But we are watching you." With that, the council took to the skies.

--

Vachon and Marcos sat quietly in the church, Tracy sleeping in the bed.

"She's been through a lot these past days," Vachon murmured, grateful to have her back. "Thank you for saving her. I must admit I was surprised."

Marcos looked at Vachon. Even though they were virtually the same age, Marcos thought of Vachon as his younger brother. "You are no longer quite as stupid and irresponsible as before."

Vachon smiled, feeling strangely comfortable with his once mortal enemy. "Yeah, I guess things do change."

"More than your ways have changed, Vachon. Your blood is changing. It is time for you to decide. You can become whole again."

Vachon looked to Marcos in surprise. "What are you talking about?"

"If you drink from my blood, you will become wholly vampire again. But you must never drink from Tracy again. Her blood poisons you."

Vachon looked at Tracy lying in their bed, and thought of never drinking from her again. "Can't happen," he whispered.

Turning to the Inca, he declined the offer. "Thank you, Marcos, for everything. I wish I would have done things differently from the beginning. Or maybe not. Anyway, there's the baby to think about now. Maybe he'll need a mortal father."

"Then I will leave." Marcos started to rise, only to have Vachon stop him.

"Wait. Will you at least stay for the wedding?"

Marcos smiled. "I will stay. And I will watch over you, and your son."

Vachon smiled, picturing what his son will look like. "Do you think he'll look like me? I mean, when he's twenty five we'll look the same."

"I do not think so, Vachon. Look." He pointed at Vachon's hair.

Looking at the hair he rarely cared for but always prized, Vachon's eyes grew larger than normal as he spotted two silver hairs amidst the ebony. "Gray? I'm turning gray?"

Marcos laughed at the horror on the face of the vain vampire.

--

Nick and Natalie collapsed on his bed, Natalie feeling weak from loss of blood. "You're intent on draining me tonight, aren't you, Nicolas?"

"Just returning the favor, my love. I'm feeling rather -- drained -- right now myself." Turning Natalie on her back, he settled his weight upon her once more. "Want to do it again?" he asked, his boyish grin looking down on her.

"Nicolas, give me a break!" she shrieked as he began nuzzling her neck.

"I've got no blood left to give you, my body hurts everywhere, and you want me to do it again?"

His grin was his only answer. "Oh, what the hell," she replied, pulling him down for a kiss.

An hour later, Natalie was showering while Nick finished dressing for the wedding. Kidding Vachon about not having a church wedding, he was surprised when Vachon asked Nick to stand up for him. They were having a civil ceremony on a hilltop. Tracy wanted it because she could see a cross in the distance. Her own private church, she said.

Natalie emerged, a vision in black. Her beauty never diminishes, everytime I see her she's more beautiful. Natalie walked to him slowly, then stopped as she saw the vampire appear in his eyes. "Oh, no you don't Nicolas Knight! If you think you're getting me out of this dress after all the trouble I had getting into it --"

"Relax, Nat, I promise to keep my hands to myself. Besides, you haven't even commented on how spiffy I look."

"'Spiffy', Nick? Okay. You look real spiffy." She smiled at him. "Actually, you look incredible, Nick. You want to hear something funny?" He nodded. "This is how I always imagined a vampire would look, elegant, wearing black, too beautiful for words."

"Isn't that how I always look, Natalie?"

"Fine, Nick, just kill the moment." She laughed. She was in love with an 800 year old adolescent.

"Come here, Natalie, you forgot something." He held out his hand.

Taking his hand, she wondered about that look in his eye. "What did I forget?"

"Your jewelry." He took out a small box, and knelt down on one knee.

"Be mine forever Natalie. Walk with me, have my children, be my friend. I will love you forever. Will you marry me?"

Unable to move, unable to breath, Natalie felt her tears on her cheeks. Saying yes by simply holding out her hand, Nick slipped the engagement ring on her finger. Kissing her softly on the lips, they left to watch their friends begin their new life together.

--

Overlooking the lights of Toronto, Vachon and Tracy pledged their lives to one another. That night, they began their trek to Spain to begin their honeymoon. They would have to fly in short jaunts, making sure to arrive with the sun still hidden. Vachon wanted to show Tracy where he grew up, the homelands of the Vachon family.

On the plane, Vachon held an envelope, not knowing what to expect. LaCroix had shown up at the wedding. "I still don't know what he wanted. He wasn't invited," Tracy snipped.

Vachon laughed. "You know, if it weren't for him, we'd probably all be dead now. Don't you think we can be a little generous?"

"Well, he just gives me the creeps!"

"Tracy, do you have any idea how ironic that statement is?" Tracy didn't care. "Well, time to open it up." Vachon began opening the envelope.

"Why can't he even just give a present normally? Does he always have to be so 'dramatic'?" Tracy complained. Vachon sat in shock as he read the enclosed deed and letter.

_"Vachon,_

_This child of yours will need some security. Since it's a safe bet you haven't invested wisely these past years, I've taken care of some things for you. Some well placed suggestions have returned the Vachon lands to you._

_Use them wisely."_

Vachon pulled the deed out with shaking fingers. "That sonovabitch," he whispered. "He knows how to keep you close, doesn't he?"

"What are you talking about, Vachon?"

"Tracy, how do you feel about living in Spain?" He explained how his family's lands had been turned over to the state through the years. The Vachon family at one time had been a rich and powerful one. And now it all belonged to him.

"Does this mean we owe him, Javier? I mean, is he going to show up on our doorstep one day and demand the baby like some troll?"

"Tracy, we owe him anyway. And LaCroix can collect whenever he wants. That's one of the costs of our life. But nothing will happen to our baby, I swear to you that."

Tracy thought about things for a moment, then smiled. "I guess I better work on my spanish. !Hola! ?Como Esta?"

"God, Tracy, you're killing my ears." They spent the rest of the flight arguing over enunciation.

--

Nick and Natalie had flown out for the birth. Everything seemed to be going well. From all indications, the baby was a healthy mortal child, but Natalie wanted to be the one to deliver the baby just in case. Vachon was a wreck.

Tracy, it seems, was a screamer. Through every contraction she screamed as she worked, waiting for her body to complete what must be done. Vachon was sure something was wrong. "Natalie, help her. The baby's killing her!"

Natalie rolled her eyes. "Vachon, either calm down and help us or go outside with Nick. This is childbirth, Vachon, it's messy, it's painful, and it takes a long time. The baby is not killing her."

Another scream and it was time to push. "Okay, Tracy, you've got to work with me now." A scream, a growl, a push. "I see the head, Tracy, you're doing great." After several long exhausting minutes, Tracy finally delivered her baby.

"A boy! Vachon, you've got a son!"

Cutting the cord, she gently placed the child on Tracy's stomach. Crying, Tracy looked at the mass of dark hair on her baby, and laughed. "He's already got long hair like you!" Vachon kissed Tracy as Natalie left the room.

Finding Nick, she assured him all was well. "The baby's fine, he's beautiful. Oh Nick, I can hardly wait!" Taking his hand, she guided it to her own womb, wondering at the life Nick had planted deep within her.

--

Epilogue

Five years later

Tracy's body screamed for release. Vachon had spent the last hour teasing her, bringing her just to the edge of satisfaction, then letting her rest. "Damn you, Javier, finish it!"

Lying next to her, running one fingertip down the bridge of her nose, over her open moist lips, he silently mouthed, "No." His finger followed down her neck, lighting rubbing the pulse he could see pounding with her heat. Trailing his fingertip down between her breasts, he stopped to play with the pendant he'd bought her years before. She'd never taken it off.

"You're almost there, Tracy. Almost," he trailed off as he bent his head to her breasts. Tracy begged, pleaded. Finally Vachon spread her legs with his knees, pulling them up over his rock solid thighs. Fitting himself to her, he commanded, "Look at me, Tracy. Watch me." Tracy could never refuse him in their bed. As always, he was her master here, she the more than willing toy. Staring into his beautiful eyes, she watched as they turned gold. His fangs descended as he thrust into her in a powerful surge which wrought a scream from Tracy. Her release always triggered his own, and he sank his teeth into her and drank. Her blood never lost its power, its pull over him.

He rarely drank anything else these days. Oh, there had been a few encroachers who needed to be scared off the Vachon lands. He found he was more than up for the challenge, and it was one hell of a lot of fun, as well!

Tasting the difference in her blood, he pulled back and stared down at her accusingly. Seeing her knowing smile, he felt his heart actually beat once, and fell to her side to hold her. "Why didn't you tell me? I would have been more careful!" he scolded.

"I didn't want you to be careful. When I was pregnant with Javier you hardly ever touched me. With Bella, I felt like a nun. With this baby, let's just keep things the way they are, hmm?"

She kissed his chest, enjoying the new fullness of hair that aging provided him. "Besides, it's kind of fun the way you figure out you're going to be a daddy again." She stilled suddenly, hearing a noise.

"Was that the kids?"

"If it is the kids, it's because you woke them up with your screaming. Honestly, Tracy, you're so loud sometimes -- OW!" he yelped as Tracy tweaked a curl of hair right off his chest.

"Another baby. Thank you, Javier. I love having your babies."

"They are beautiful, aren't they? Javier looks just like me."

"Yes, I know. Luckily, your looks are the ONLY thing he inherited from you!!" Tracy squealed as Vachon tickled her, then cuddled up to sleep until dusk.

--

"Do it again, Javier!" Three year old Isabella laughed at her brother's antics. Javier had just turned five, and his favorite Uncle Lucien had come to see them in secret again. He loved the tricks Uncle Lucien taught him.

Javier threw out his arms and floated around the nursery. "Do it again, Javier!"

The End

RMK


End file.
